Common to Uncommon
by Aurora's Fairy Tale
Summary: Serena Richards is a normal girl that lives in the states, that is, until her parent revel a huge secret that will change her life. As Serena moves to a new world and life she gets mixed in with the host club. Will Serena be able to love and trust again, will she find love in a new life!
1. Chapter 1: Take All of Me

**Plot: Serena Richards discovers a huge secret that her parents have kept from her till she recently turned 17. Serena must now travel to Tokyo Japan to start a brand new life. This story follows the events during her time in Japan. **

**I am going to try and make this as unpredictable as possible. I am not making any promises though.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC. **

**This is my first posting of a story so take it easy on me when reading it!**

**Take All Of Me**

The sound of her feet digging in to the gravel could barely silence the noise going on in her head. Her breath became horse and strained, sweat dripped off her forehead on to her shirt. Music pounded in her ears.

Serena Richards decided to catch her breath underneath a giant tree. Serena threw herself on to the ground. She began to take in the world around her. Every little small detail became more apparent to her. The grass, the sky, and the smell of wild flowers in the little park she spent her days running in. Living in Wilmington, North Carolina was her past, present, and her future. She had a great life here in the south. Now, it was all changing.

Running was Serena's way of solving her problems. It cleared her head and put her in a better, more rational mood. After this problem, no amount of running could solve it or better yet ran her far away from it. The reality of everything hit Serena and she began to cry light sobs at first. The sobs became heavier and more deeper striking her to the very core.

**Earlier that day:**

" _Honey, could come to the kitchen. Your father and I have something to discuss with you. It is really important we tell you, now that you are old enough" her mother yelled to her from upstairs. _

"_Be down in a sec" she replied. Serena put down her cell phone, shooting a text to a few friends and soon to be boyfriend. _

_She bounded the stairs two at a time, rounding a corner to find her parents sitting at the table. The looked up their daughter's smiling blue gray eyes, she was unaware of the bomb they were about to drop. _

"_Serena, we aren't your real parents" Mrs. Richards cried. _

"_W-What, no… you are. I know you are. This has got to be some joke! I mean I just turned 17. You have to be…how! Serena stammered. This has got to be a sick joke they are playing. _

"_No, Siri hunny, you aren't out child. You were put on our doorstep when you were a newborn. The family that dropped you off kept in contact with us throughout the years" Mr. Richards filled in for his wife. _

"_Unbelievable…" Serena felt like all the wind had been kicked out of her. She steadied herself of a chair, lowering herself into a chair. Everything felt unfamiliar and wrong. _

"_So, then who are my real parents then. Since you lied to me tell me the truth. What am I? "she regretted the cold steeliness to her voice. _

"_Your mother is half American. Her name is Paula Hokkaido and your father's name is Isamu Hokkaido. He is Japanese. Your looks come from mother than your father. You were left at our doorstep because they were a poor young family. They had no money or means to provide for you. Both your mother and father were disowned from their families. Your father was from the high society and your mother a commoner" he pleaded. _

_Serena felt hot tears stinging her eyes. She fought to keep them from spilling over but it was no use. They began to stream down her cheeks in hot rivers, her father continued. _

"_Your parents kept checking up on you from Tokyo. When you were about ten years old, your parents had come into a large quantity of money. They began to pay our bills, mortgage, and other expenses on one condition. That once you turned 17 you were… " Her father stopped. Sobbing into his arms unable to finish the sentence. _

"_Go on" Serena whispered, afraid of what was to come next._

"_That you are going to live with them the remainder of your life and attend your junior year of high school there. " Her mother sighed. _

_Serena let out a scream so heavy with anguish, anger, and sadness, that it took all the love and trust and wholeness out of her. She felt all urge to fight and cry leave her. _

"_Never fight an ocean" her father always said. Even if he wasn't her real father those words still spoke true. Life being the ocean, meant never to fight something that keeps changing and moving. Accept it and hope for the best._

"_Well, what do I do now, when do I leave"? she struggled to say._

_Her father looked at her, sadness filled his eyes. He smiled realizing he and his wife raised a strong and smart daughter; he was going to miss her._

" _You leave in three days. Since school has just let out there is time to pack and say your goodbyes". _

_It was quiet for what seemed like eons, until Serena spoke up:_

"_Why did you take the money if you knew what the outcome would have been? Why take it if "? The words hurt her to ask, knowing it would hurt to hear part of the truth._

" _We had too…" her mother began but Serena interrupted._

" _You had too? WHAT THE HELL! TRADE YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER FOR A GOOD SOME OF CASH? IS THAT WHY I DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER SIBBILINGS, YOU TRADED THEM TOO?" She yelled, she could feel the venom surging threw her veins._

"_We were poor. Your mother was having medical issues and your parents handed us the cash, we couldn't say no," A life for a life" if you want to think of it that way. We hoped and prayed that they would have forgotten the bargain; but they didn't. We understand why you are upset" her mother continued._

"_They would never understand" Serena thought. _

_She grabbed her car keys and ran out of the house. She drove until her little park loomed on the horizon. She shot out of her car and ran._

**Present time:**

Serena laid under the tree for what seemed like hours. She stood her self up, but feeling weak from all the emptiness in her body. She went to her car and drove home to pack and gather up some of the important pieces from her old life, she was unsure about facing the new one she was about to come into.


	2. Chapter 2: Fly Away Little Siri

**Hey guys! Sorry for the errors, and the short first chapter! I am going to try harder and worked more on the second one! Please review my story! I would love to get ideas on if I should continue the story and what you guys would like to see in up and coming chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC! Serena and her parents are my creations !**

**You also find out what Serena looks like sorry, things are accurate as close as possible!**

**The song that really inspired me to write this was: Cobra Starship's "One Night".**

**Chapter 2: Fly Away Little Siri**

The two days passed in a whirlwind of clothes, tears, and hugs. Serena felt numb and empty and lost, but slowly began to accept what was happening to her. It was weird to see her family in a new light as people that they weren't her own flesh and blood.

That night as Serena stepped into her bathroom, she stopped to gaze at herself in the mirror above the sink. Her mother and father looked somewhat like her but they possessed features that were unfamiliar to her.

She had long wavy auburn hair that stopped above her elbows. Her skin was always richly tanned by the sun, which gave her a light sprinkling of freckles over her nose and shoulders. Her nose was a little long, but was framed by warm and smiling gray blue cat shaped eyes. She was exotic and beautiful but was humble about it.

" I wonder if my mother looks like me. I know I barely take after my father but maybe I look more like my real parents" she wondered out loud. She felt like a cuckoo bird. An odd bird in a nest full of like birds, meant to fit in but in reality had no business being there

Serena stood there for a few more moments studying her reflection. As she turned to draw water for her shower, her iPhone (an apology present from her parents) chimed from her bedroom. She quickly wrapped a towel around her body, and padded to her bedroom. The bubbly sounds of Owl City kept playing. This wasn't a text message she was receiving; it was a call. As she looked at the screen, she was getting a call from a number she did recognize. She hit the answer button and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello, this is Serena. Whom may I ask who is calling?" she asked into the phone.

"Hello, Serena" a quiet voice asked.

"This is she. How can I help " she replied in a calm voice hoping it wasn't a telemarketer? She had been having a few problems with them lately but she was going to give this person the benefit of the doubt.

"Hi sweetheart, this is your real mother Paula Hokkaido". The voice sounded stronger, more assured.

Serena sank to her knees, still wrapped in her plush towel. Her voice sounded like velvet. It soothed her, but her heart still hammered in her chest. After 17 years, she was finally hearing her mother's voice and a day shy of finally meeting them.

"H-H-Hello" Serena stammered, "it's nice, finally getting talk to you. What can I do for you? The words seemed wrong to Serena, but it was all that she could come up with.

"Well, we were calling to tell you that we well be at the airport to pick you up. We want to talk to you about your new life on the way to our mansion. We have enrolled you in a very prestigious school. We can't wait to finally meet you. It has been so long.

The Richard's have informed us that you are a very good student and very active in clubs. This school will be a perfect fit. We will tell you more about it in the car, but 24 hours from now. Your father wanted to be here to talk, but he had a business trip to New Zealand. He will be back to me you at the airport" She sounded like she was trying to make small talk.

" Okay…Paula. I will be looking forward to meeting you too at airport. See you guys soon" she managed to force out of her mouth, she set her phone back on her stand and sat on the floor for awhile; stunned that her real mother actually called her.

A soft knock came on her door; it was her "mother".

" Siri hunny, what's wrong. You like you've just seen a ghost" she asked.

Things had been tense between her and her mother these past two days. She would be leaving for Japan at ten in the morning. Serena could tell her mother was trying to make things okay between them before she left. As a last ditch effort.

" My real mother from Japan just called. She said my father and her have been looking forward to meeting me. They already have me enrolled in a school there," she whispered. Serena began to cry again. Whatever stray tears were left inside her fell. Her mother pulled Serena off the floor and embraced her.

They cried until nothing was left inside, Serena looked at her mother with a knowing look, the anger that she felt for them had disappeared. When her mother left her room, she got dressed and laid out her clothes for her flight tomorrow. She shuffled over to her bed and crawled in. The silky sheets warmed her and eased her into a dreamless sleep. Maybe this wasn't as bad as it all seemed, she still felt pretty empty and lost. She smiled to herself, glad that she had taken Japanese for a few years and kept studying outside of the classroom. Hopefully some of them knew English. This was a prestigious school and all.

"SIRI WAKE UP! It is 7:30 am you need to wake up! We need to get to Charlotte to give you enough time to get through security" Mrs. Richards yelled into her room.

" Five more minutes" a muffled voice came from the dark.

"No more minutes! You get up and take a DAMN SHOWER!" She hollered this was the third attempt at waking her up. Serena had always loved her sleep.

Mr. Richards came up the steps a hot mug of oolong tea in hand.

" Thanks honey, I could really…." Mrs. Richards sighed

"It's not for you" he smiled at his wife. This was always his secret to waking up Serena. She could never turn down hot tea and oolong was her favorite. He walked into the dark room and waved the cup under Serena's nose.

The sent hit Serena's nose and her eyes flew open. Her hand shot out to grab the mug, at the last second her father pulled it away, leaving Serena grasping for empty space. She glared up at father, he knew better then to mess with her in the morning. It was like waking up hell itself.

"Before you get this wonderful warm tea" her father teased her, " You must get up and take a shower and get ready. We need to leave in a half and hour to get to the airport do you understand" He asked her still keeping the coffee out of reach.

" Yeah Dad, now hand over the tea before I rip it out of your hand with your arm still attached" Serena threatened with a good-natured smile on her face.

" Atta girl" he said giving her hair a good fluffing. It hit him for a moment that this would be the last time he ever got to wake his little Siri up. Tears slipped down his cheeks. Serena noticed and got up to hug the man she always looked up to. Her mother came over and joined her husband and little girl in the moment.

After her parents left, she took a shower and began to get ready. She pulled her hair into a fish tail braid and slid on her Victoria's Secret yoga shorts and matching Pink tank. She hoped Japan was as hot as home was. She put on her favorite Nike running shoes. She checked to make she had everything in her purse and carry-on and got her luggage ready. Her parents here would be sending the rest over little by little to her new home.

Serena had gotten ready on time with enough to finish the rest of her tea and get into the family car.

**One hour later:**

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I will be fine. I promise. I don't have any layovers and I will be in first class (thanks to her parents in Japan that bought her ticket and upgraded it) I will be fine." She gave them a reassuring smile and kissed them

"NOW BOARDING ALL FIRST CLASS PASSENGERS TO JAPAN. ALL FIRST CLASS TO JAPAN MUST LINE UP AT GATE C7" a crackly voice came over the intercom.

"That's you Siri honey. Please keep in touch and please know we will come visit whenever you want us to. You're still our daughter too" Mrs. Richards smiled

"I love you…Mom and Dad. I will remember that. I will let you know when I land and let you know I am safe. I have to go" Serena smiled and walked off towards her gate.

" YOU WILL ALWAYS BE OUR LITTLE GIRL! NOW FLY AWAY LITTLE SIRI" her father called. As Serena turned her back a few tears fell down her cheeks.

Serena got comfortable for her 16-hour flight to Tokyo. She watched the view as her plane took off into the air and left the home she once knew and loved. When they reached a safe altitude, she took out her iPod and stuck the buds into her ears and tuned out the man next to her.

As she drifted off to sleep, she caught sight of a boy sitting in the aisle across from her. He had yellow blond hair that shone like the sun on the beach. He had eyes blue like the ocean and a smile a bright as the moon at night. He was beautiful and she couldn't help but stare. He took notice of Serena's gawking and waved her a "Hello". She waved back, blushing all the while. She quickly turned her head to the window and proceeded to fall asleep, dreaming of the blond hair boy near her.


	3. Chapter 3: Rich Girl

**Thanks for all that are reading an following my story! IT means a lot to me! Keep it up! Let me get some reviews! Ill answer back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC! Serena and her parents are my creations !**

**You also find out what Serena looks like sorry, things are accurate as close as possible!**

**The song that really inspired me to write this was: Carly Rae Jepsen & Owl City " Good Time"**

**Chapter 3: Lifestyles of The Rich and Famous**

" Miss…Miss, you need to wake up" the flight attendant jabbed Serena's shoulder. One thing Serena hated was being jabbed, didn't matter what, being jabbed pissed her off. With eyes still closed, she reached out to grab the hand that was jabbing her. As she reached, she grabbed on to her shirt instead and growled:

"Jab me one more time, I dare. Do and see what happens", she hissed. Her eyes flashed opened to find herself gazing into the eyes of the boy from across the isle; She was speechless. She slowly dropped her hand and folded them in her lap she bowed her slightly, ashamed for the scene she had just caused.

" I would be lying if I said that was the first time someone has grabbed me in such away, fair princess. My name is Tamaki Suoh. What is your name, if I might ask.?" he chuckled. His voice was smooth and light. He had playful honest tone to his voice. Not only was he beautiful, he was kind to. Serena blushed even deeper, until:

"_Wait did this guy just call me "fair Princess". Oh Holy crap, He gorgeous, and a whack-job. I have got to get off this plane", she thought._

" My name is Serena Richards, I just moved to Tokyo. " she smiled.

"Well, my fair maiden, I hope to see you soon, for I live in Tokyo as well" he sang to her.

"Oh Christ, well, you too" she mumbled. Scratch that crazy blond boy was not her type, cute but no.

Quickly, Serena walked off the plane. Tokyo's airport was so much different then the one's back in the States she noted. She scanned the crowd hoping there would be a sign or something that would help her. But, there was no need; she could have spotted them a mile. There was no need for a picture. She looked just like Serena. Same hair color, a tad bit shorter, and had the same eye color. She had her father's long nose and face shape. She carried herself over to where they were standing. Slowly one step at a time, her real parents watched her make her way over. When she was about few feet from them, she stopped. Even at an airport amongst all the commotion, the silence between her and her real parents drowned out the competing noise.

"Hello Serena, I am your father Isamu Hokkaido and your mother Paula. We have been excited to finally have you in our life. Your parents in the States emailed us a current photo of you, but we both knew in our hearts it was you once you stepped of the plane" he smiled at her. He stepped forward and pulled her into a warm and loving hug. Her new mother joined in as well. With all the love she was given Serena still felt empty.

" Serena, let's go get your luggage and we can talk more in the car", she mother suggested linking her arm with hers and gently pulling her to the baggage claim.

She began to take in the world around her, taking in the people, places, and smells. Her eyes found the blond boy from the plane. He appeared to be doing dramatic reenactments of his plane ride to a boy about her age clutching a laptop. She could vaguely hear what he was saying; all she could focus on was this boy with his jet-black hair and the handsome face. He had glasses that gave him the look of being someone of great importance, and an air of intelligence. This boy made her heart race like she had just ran a marathon. Her breath was caught in her throat; this boy could barely make her breath. He looked up from his blond friend and caught sight of her.

The look the crossed his face was of amusement and intrigue. He gave her a small smirk. One of very little emotion, it gave her the chills in so many ways. Serena returned her focus on her new mother. She was blathering on about the new life she was going to have. But it barely registered. That smile froze her to the core and chilled her to the bone. It was a smile that seemed like he was keeping a horrible secret about her. She had a feeling she would be seeing him again soon and that frightened her.

**A Bit Later:**

" So, um, dad where is the car at" Serena asked.

"Oh, Serena, we don't have a car, we have a limo" he chucked.

A limo, Serena was speechless. She had never been in a limo before. She had come from a middle class family; they never had money like that to spend on luxuries. A long sleek limo pulled to a stop in front of them and an elderly man stepped out of the driver seat. He walked around the limo and opened the door for her and her parents.

"This is Mr. Arata. He is our driver. You will me the rest of the help once we get home" he father told her.

Serena bowed her head in thanks and gave him a warm smile. He seemed like a nice guy!

Once in the car her parents began to fill her in on her new life. They told her that they lived in a beautiful house and in a wealthy and safe neighborhood. They had two dogs, a cat and garden that held a pretty mean peacock named "Frilly".

"On where you will receive you education, you are to attending Ouran Academy. It is a private school for the children of the wealthy and powerful. Since your grades were past exceptional and with the help of our power, Headmaster

Suoh granted you acceptance.

_"Suoh, why does that name sound so familiar" Serena thought._

You will have to wear a uniform but Fridays are casual dress days. Regarding a cell phone, your parents told us you have a new one so we won't worry about that" her father smiled.

"You start school next week so in the next few days we will take you shopping and register at the school. Since education is very important to us we hope that you will continue your study habits here" her mother continued

"Do you have any questions for us? I know this isn't much information, but life here really isn't different from back in the States we promise" he father took hold of her hand hoping that she wouldn't be too nervous.

"Um.. I do. What exactly are your professions? I know my family back in the States told me you used to be poor but, how? How did you gain all this money and power?" Serena asked.

" Well, I produce and design medical equipment. I own the company Hokkaido Medco. I own companies all across the world from here in Japan all the way to America. Your mother is one of the top and most in demand designers in the fashion world. She is the owner of H. We travel a lot so there will be some times where you will be by yourself. Will being by yourself be okay with you?" her father asked. His concern was genuine.

" Wow, you guys must be really important" she mused. Her parents grinned. Her mother took her hand and gushed:

"Oh, Serena you and I are going to be come close! I can feel it. I know your father and I did an awful thing but we wanted you to have a good life and when the time was right we wanted to bring you back to our lives. We always heard about all the great things you were achieving in school. We put a good word in with the schools cross-country team. He is very excited to meet you and see you run. We also heard you have the voice of a nightingale and dance beautifully. Even though we weren't exactly in your life, we made sure there was a way for us to stay close to you".

"That is very kind of you, you can also call me Siri. If it is easier, then calling me Serena. The Richards called me that. I couldn't say my name when I was little. They said it sounded like Siri." She stammered.

The car pulled to a stop in front of a giant mansion made out of glass windows. It was modern looking. As Serena stepped out of the car, Serena couldn't help but stare at how tasteful and stunning it was. She walked to the front door with her parents. The door was all white and but see-though. As the front door opened , Serena's mouth dropped. The interior was marvelous.

Taking advantage of her silence, her father spoke up:

" Your room is on the second floor, the entire left wing of the house is all yours. I hope your room is too your liking. Don't worry about your luggage. The help will take it up to your room. You have entire freedom to the house except my study", her father said.

Serena took off running up the stairs in search of her room., with a little help from one the maids, she had found it. It was two massive doors; she slowly turned the gold knob on the door and pushed. Her room was insanely huge. Her room was done in hues of blues and greens that reminded her of the ocean. She had dark hard wood floors. Cream couches and a desk were spread around her room. She had a massive king size bed that had an over look of the city of Tokyo. She could see buildings for miles and homes. Little cars raced below her window. She made her way over to her closet and opened the door. She found herself standing in the entrance of giant walk in closet. Clothes, shoes, handbags, and school uniforms lined the walls. At a closer look, these were samples from her mother summer and new fall line that filled the closet all in her size.

" I hope you like them" a voice from behind her said. Serena turned to find her mother standing in the doorway her hands knotted together to keep from crying.

"They are beautiful, that was wonderful of you" Serena gushed she ran to hug her new mother.

"Well, you better get some sleep, tomorrow we have an important dinner to attend and you are our special guest, so you will need your sleep and cocktail dress is required. Many of the people that will be at this dinner have children that attend your new school, so this will be a perfect time for you to make new friends before school starts. If you wake up early enough, you and I can go shopping. Your father has a meeting but he could meet us for lunch"? her mother said.

" That would be wonderful, but I didn't bring a formal gown" Serena panicked. Her mother laughed at her.

"Serena I am a fashion designer. I created the perfect dress for this occasion" her mother chuckled. Her mother pulled out flowing dark blue dress. It was an off the shoulder number and simple. It was made of soft delicate fabric and was sheer. Serena slipped it on. The dress fit her like a glove. It hugged all the right curves and made her features pop!

" Oh mother, this dress is perfect" Serena twirled and spun around her closet, enjoying the way the fabric felt against her skin. Serena's mother laughed and laughed at her daughters antics.

"Good night Siri, sleep well". Her mother sighed.

Serena slipped the dress off and hung it on the hanger. She opened her luggage and dug around for shorts and a shirt. Once she located them she tugged them on and snuggled into bed. For the first time in what felt like ages Serena got a good nights sleep. Her heart had begun to mend itself and she really couldn't complain. Serena fell asleep to dreams of dancing and handsome boys, including the boy with the dark hair and glasses.


	4. Chapter 4: Sway with me

**I love how when I add new chapters people read more! LOVE IT! I am going to make this a really long chapter for you to enjoy! If you review, I will make them even longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC! Serena and her parents are my creations !**

**This is a fun chapter! **

**The song that really inspired me to write this was: Flo Rida's " Whistle" . You will understand why : )**

**Chapter 4: I Use Which Fork?**

It was late in the morning when Serena woke up. The sun was shining brightly and a warm breeze blew though her room. Was that an ocean she caught a glimpse of out in the horizon? She could feel the heat coming off the city. It felt like home. Serena heard he door open, she turned to see who it was. It was her mother.

"Hi Siri, would you like to go get a pedicure or spa treatment before the dinner tonight. The dinner starts at 8pm sharp but we are leaving at 7:30 since the house is a few blocks from our own house? She asked.

" I would love to. I have never had a spa treatment before" Serena smiled.

"Well, lets get a move on. Oh just put anything on, you won't be in those clothes for long", her mother turned to leave the room.

Serena hurried threw on a pair of yoga pants, a v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of flip-flops. She raced down to meet her mother at the base of the stairs. Her mother was dressed similarly and they both giggled. Serena never what it was like to have a mother that was like a best friend like her mother.

A small town car came out of the garage. It was white and posh looking. The both hopped into the car and drove off to the spa.

**A few minutes later:**

As Serena and her mother walked into the spa, her jaw dropped to the floor, this place was massive. The décor was done in deep rich fall colors of browns, gold, chocolate, and deep greens. It smelled like sandalwood and vanilla. The scent made her feel homesick for the fragrant trees of the south. Serena shook the pang of home away but it still lingered.

" Konnichiwa, my name is Aika. How can I help you miss", Aika asked. A fake smile plastered across her face. Serena could already tell she was not going to like this girl.

" Konnichiwa, my daughter and I have an important dinner tonight and we were wondering what all we could have done by say 4:00. It is 12:30 now" her mother asked politely.

"Well, how much are you willing to spend and all of our treatment for high end clients are usually between four to five hours, I highly doubt you can afford any of it commoner" Aika sneered.

Serena's mother was speechless, but she wasn't she couldn't stand snobby elitist, and this girl wasn't an elite

"Excuse me, Anus was your name right? Well, from the get –go, I didn't like you and I don't like now either. Is this how you treat everyone that comes in here? If so, I am surprised that you have any business. So why don't we try this again Anus. My mother _Paula Hokkaido_ and I would like a nice facial, lavender bath soak, and our toes done. And if you are real nice you will get nice 500 yen tip" Serena smiled back.

The spa was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Serena smiled to herself, she was never one to let people walk over her or anyone she cared about for that matter.

"Well, what will it be, Anus. We have the money, you decide or I will have your boss decide for you" Serena asked again She hear her mother let out a giggle.

" We have two openings available. You shall take the "Summer" room" she pointed to her mother

" You shall have the "Fall" room". She pointed at Serena.

"Thank -you Anus, you have been a great help" Serena said kindly.

"The name is Aika," she said

"And like I said, Thank-you Anus" Serena said turning and walking to her room.

"You are just like your father. He always spoke is mind and stood up for what is right. You are just like him" Paula smiled, laughing all the while.

They parted ways; enjoy each treatment that was applied to them. Serena slept all though her facial, pondering about all the people she would be meeting tonight. She couldn't wait to make friends and dance the night away.

**Two Hours Later In The Car On The Way Home:**

"Wasn't that heavenly? We should do more things together! Make it a once a week …deal?" her mother asked. Serena was admiring her toes and squeaky-clean skin.

"I think that is a perfect idea. Will you help me get ready when we get home?" she asked her mother.

"I would love to. I still can't believe you said those things to the girl behind the counter" he mother exclaimed as there car pulled in the garage still laughing awhile the while.

"Well, she has no respect for others and she really pissed me off. Anus probably has no friends and has 40 cats, that is way she is no mean," Serena said getting out of the car. As they reached the house she noticed black shadows moving throughout the house. She hesitated before opening the door.

The door flew open scaring her mother and her and a little bird of a man flapped at them:

"HURRY, HURRY. WE NEED TO GET YOU TWO READY! IT IS ALREADY 4:30! " Pointing at Serena he shrieked " YOU AND YOUR LONG HAIR ARE GOING TO TAKE FOREVER! GO, GO, GO, GO!"

Serena and her mother were whisked off into different directions. Both of them to their respected rooms, which were transformed into salons of the highest degree. Her stylist shoved Serena's head in to a water basin and shampooed and conditioned her hair. Both treatments smelled like cupcakes, she loved it.

"Whatever you are using, I love the smell of it!" she told the blue hair man washing her hair with a smile.

He smiled back and said " Well, we put two bottles of it in your shower, so you can you it whenever you like. My name is Hanoi, I am your personal stylist, make-up and hair artist".

" That was very kind of you" she smiled back. The two talked for hours as he did her hair, make-up, and helped her dress.

As Hanoi turned the chair to see her face, Serena didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. This girl was wearing her mother's blue dress that was made just for her. The girl's hair was done in a waterfall of big curls that ended at her collarbone, a silver starfish clip held up a small section of hair behind her ear. A small diamond studded starfish encircled her neck, enhancing the long and gracefulness of it. Her make up was light but made her cat eyes look sexy. The smokiness of the eye shadow set off her high cheekbones, and clear gloss covered her lips.

"You look beautiful" Hanoi exclaimed as he put on Serena's black and jeweled wedges on her feet.

"THANK-YOU" Serena exclaimed, "I didn't even know I could ever look like this".

Serena heard her door open and there stood her parents. Her father dressed in a black tux with diamond cuff links. Her mother was dressed in one of her creations. It was white chiffon with a red over –lay. She wore diamond studs and a huge pendant hung from her neck.

"It looks like we are all ready", her father said offering his arm to his wife and Serena. Before they left Serena sparked herself Marc Jacobs Daisy perfume and they walked out to the car.

On the car ride over Serena asked, " So, whom is the party being hosted by?"

"Well," her father answered, " He is an important partner and I must do whatever I can to please him. His name is Yoshio Ootori. He has a wife and four children. He is a very important man and has an obscene. So please be polite, your mother told me of you incident at the spa" he chuckled.

The car stopped in front of house that rivaled their home. It was a gothic mansion with giant Grecian pillars at the entrance. Lush flowers and foliage guided them to the door of the home.

"Remember what I told you Serena" her father scolded as he opened the door

"I know I will watch what I say and be polite", she murmured. The inside of the home was much more grand. Marble floor, pillars and walls surrounded her. Artwork studded the walls she was speechless. A grand set of marble stairs lead down to a massive ballroom. As she and her family descended the she clutched on to her fathers arm. She could feel the eyes of the people in the room on her. At the bottom a family stood receiving families on their way down.

"Isamu," a man reached out and grabbed her father's hand, shaking in tightly " who might this beautiful creature be"? He directed towards Serena.

"Yoshio, this is my daughter; Serena. Serena, this is Yoshio Ootori. Serena will be attending Ouran this up coming year. I believe your son and my daughter will be in the same grade?" her father answered.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ootori-sensei. " Serena bowed deeply hiding her disgust.

"Oh, she is a pretty one," he purred " this is my wife Emi, my daughter Fuyumi, and her husband Hito, my sons; the eldest Jiro, middle son Kaede, and my youngest son Kyoya" He finished.

" It is a pleasure to meet all of you" she smiled making eye contact with each of them, holding the most with Kyoya. This was the boy form the airport her first day.

"Kyoya, will you please escort Serena-chan and introduce her to your friends and class mates".

"It would be my pleasure father," he responded. His voice washed over her. Kyoya's was intelligent and smooth, it reminded her of the ocean on a calm day deep but no to deep. He offered her is arm and she slipped her arm through.

"So, did your parents tell you about the talent show that is being held after dinner. All the students here will be giving a performance. But from what I know about you, you want have any problem putting something on " he shot a knowing look at her and she stopped walking.

" What do _you _know about me. I feel like you violated my privacy Kyoya-sama" she countered back.

"I do know quiet a good bit about you," his face became inches from her own his voice low and chilling. His eyes were cold and calculating gray. They seemed bottomless and she found herself lost in them and wanted to stay there. She noticed his eyes staring into her own. A flash of something that seemed like amusement and passion came into his eyes.

"Well, then I mustn't disappoint then, huh, " she teased as she unhooked herself from him and slithered off. Knowing that as she was walking away his eyes were on him the entire time. She smiled to herself. She would never allow herself to open up to him. He was the type of person that once he knew your weakness he held it as blackmail. As she neared the group she found girls her age surrounding a group of 6 boys. One was the blond boy from the plane (Serena Mentally gagged), there were red head twins, a brunette, and a little sunny blond boy guarded by dark haired silent boy all around her age. Serena stared in amazement as these girls threw themselves at these boys.

"Oh Tamaki-sempai, you are so hot, why is that? One girl in a pink gown asked.

"Only to ignite the fire of love in your heart," he whispered to the girl, taking her into a deep dip. The girl swooned, Serena laughed and walked away. "Let's play a tag Kaoru" asked his twin

"Okay Hikaru, I am it. You better run" the other twin replied. The two twins began to chase each other until one fell with a dull thud. Serena stared in amazement at the scene that followed: The one twin rushed to his brother's side, clutching him as if he was on the verge of death, faces inches from the other. They wouldn't Serena thought, oh, but they did. They went there.

"Hikaru, why must you be so rough" the one whimpered "I am so sorry brother. I love playing with you. It has always been my favorite" the other gushed.

"_This is seriously too much" Serena thought. _

"CAKE, oh boy do I love cake" the little boy giggled. The two girls adoring him squealed with delight. This was hilarious to Serena; she began to laugh so hard it caught the attention of the crowed in front of her. She didn't realize the shadow of Kyoya that loomed over her. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What do you find so funny Serena-chan" Kyoya asked into her ear. His breathe hot on her ear. She stopped laughing.

"Oh, um, nothing particular. Just thinking of what I was going to do for the talent show," she lied.

"Well, while Serena-chan takes her talent into thought, dinner will now be served" he directed first to her then the group behind her. He had just embarrassed her, Serena's jaw dropped and knew she was going to make that snob eat his words.

"Don't take what Kyoya-sempai to heart. He isn't always like that, he can be nice in his own way," The brunette boy assured her

" Oh by the way I am Haruhi, It is a pleasure to meet someone that also comes from a commoner background." He said to her. There was something feminine about this boy that made her uneasy but she ignored it.

"Shall we" Haruhi asked her offering her his arm. She took it noticing the delicateness of it. Again, she pushed it aside. She was seated between a girl with short dark hair named Kiku and the little boy named Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka. After all toasts had been said, the introduction of Serena to her new home and society, dinner began. It was a quiet affair for Serena. Everyone around her had someone to converse with, this just give her time to plan on showing Kyoya who she really was. She requested a shot glass full of sake, leaving untouched, causing suspicion, from the surround students.

"Do you really drink. I heard it's really bad for you," one girl asked. Serena's response caused more questions

" You think sake is bad, then you haven't tried moonshine then" a southern twang rang in her voice.

* * *

Kyoya's POV From across the table, Kyoya couldn't keep his eyes of her. Serena was beautiful, and found it attractive that she always left him in awe. She knew she was a good girl from his research but, who was this girl in front of him? His flicked back over to where she was sitting, just as her eyes hit hers, she downed the shot of sake. A smile toyed on her lips. Those eyes of hers spoke volumes about her. She was wild and crazy but had morals and dignity. She was kind but spoke her mind. She was different. As soon as the first shot was placed in front of her, a second took its place. He raised an eyebrow at this girl _"What is she doing" he thought _

* * *

Serena's POV I knew what I was doing was wrong and uncalled for. But I didn't care; if I was going to be performing for these people I needed a shot of help. The second was for my act. The second I took the first shot the girl next to me nearly passed out. I chucked a little. I looked up to find Kyoya smirking at me in that way of his. If only I could smack it off his handsome face. What is wrong with me? Handsome! The tall quiet guy was my type and I wasn't into incest so the twins were out. Tamaki (aka Crazy Plane) was smothering Haruhi. My what company Kyoya keeps? I giggled.

"Dinner has now ended, Let the Talent show begin"! Kyoya's creepy father shouted. He was obviously drunk; this would be easy I thought. The dining hall emptied into a bigger room leaving us children to practice before hand. Everyone broke off into groups or found a place to practice on their own. I found a secluded corner and began to do my usual stretches. Thank Christ I had brought spandex shorts in my purse with me. I always did, it was a habit for me whenever I felt like running I always brought a second set of clothes. I only need my shorts; The dress was perfect for my routine. Since I was last I had plenty of time to practice, but I couldn't help watching the others go before me. Well, lets hope its more awe then shock.

"First up on the stage is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and his cousin Takashi Morinozuka doing a demonstration of kendo and karate" Kyoya's voice rang out"The winner of the competition will be given a pass to the hottest night club in Tokyo and the guests of their choice.

The cousins were unbelievable. They were agile and quick. They were fantastic

"These two come from a long line of experts. Honey's family owns and runs the most prestigious dojos in all of Japan. His cousin Takashi is world ranked judo fighter" Kyoya came up behind Serena again, scaring her.

"Would you knock that creeper shit off" she glared stalking off. Following the cousins was a girl name Renga. She had a shrill voice that was abrasive, but she seemed normal to say the least. She began to recite poetry by T.S Eliot. It was rough but she never missed a line. "

You did amazing" Serena congratulated her.

"It was always my favorite poem, I memorized it by heart. I am Renga by the way, you must be Serena," Renga smile "We should hangout sometime" she asked.

"I would love that" Serena smiled at her.

* * *

Tamaki performed a creation of his on the piano, Haruhi created a delicious roll of Sushi that got laughs from with everyone, Kyoya surprised everyone by playing a cello, The song he performed was haunting and beautiful; it showed Kyoya's real nature. The twins had designed a complete outfit in 5 minutes, and the girl name Kiku performed a modern song that Serena was familiar with. As all the previous contestants took their seats next to their families, Serena took the stage. Armed with a shot glass and warmed up muscles she was ready to wow. She plugged her iPhone in and pushed play. Serena had been in a traveling dance team. They won many a medal and she was the best dancer they had. She could dance any style with grace and precision. She was better then great. Dancing had always been her passion, while running remained her hobby. The song was start to come to an the song ended, she was panting and sweating. She looked out into the crowd; they looked at her like she was a monster. Have they never seen someone sweat before, she pulled herself off the floor and walked past Kyoya and ran out the garden located outside that the house surrounded by the house. She wanted to lose herself in the massive garden; she found a bench in a secluded part of the garden it was hidden by bushes and over grown roses. It looked forgotten and it was perfect. She lay on her back in gazed up at the stars. In a sky full of stars one would be like they were surrounded, Serena felt alone. Had she had done the right thing?

* * *

Kyoya's POVMy God, she is good. I obviously can't tell her that. Her body moved to the music like it was made for it. Her curves swayed in time with the music. She was flexible and talented. I knew she had come up with but she danced like she knew the dance by heart. She was obviously had won the contest. But I couldn't, give it to her; she had offended the crowd. If she had left that shot glass out, everything would have been fine. I knew she did because of me. She wanted to show me she was no better than I, she didn't care how she did it. It was amazing how she had gone into the back bend and flipped into a handstand, lowering herself to pick up the glass with her teeth. Then flipping right side up, reveling an empty glass. It was something. I chuckled at how she had just become the talk of society. I looked up on stage to find it empty, where had she gone?


	5. Chapter 5: Burn

**So, I am pretty pumped for this chapter! It is going to be a steamy one…JK…maybe… ;) **

**You guys are the best! So I am going to make this super long!**

**I want to thank those who have reviewed my story! Thanks so much!  
**

**Sorry about how the last chapter got all squished up! I am going to fix it in this chapter.**

**Listened to "Scream " by Usher.**

**Chapter 5: Burn **

**Kyoya's POV:**

"Serena-sama, where are you?" I called. No answer. Please let her be all right; even though she was probably safer here then say in Fort Knox. Her father was my dad's biggest client, and I need her safe.

"Serena, please answer me", I begged.

After Serena fled the stage, everything resumed as nothing happened, actually they all though she was wonderful. The routine had really won them over . I thought she had created a scandal. Well, let's just say the owner of the Japanese Ballet Company wants her in his next show. A music rep wants her for his video in production. Serena became the newest trend and "It Girl". The Host Club became enamored with her as well. At this rate, I would never be able to get away from her.

"Kyo-sempai where did Rena-sama go? Honey asked me.

" I have an idea as to where she might be. The adults are too intoxicated to care and the girls refuse to go anywhere near her. They aren't going to be much help. I believe they would rather have her still missing, I'll find her. Do not worry" I assured Honey.

"Would you like a piece of strawberry cake to take with you and give to her? I bet she would love a piece, what do you think Takashi" Honey grinned up at his cousin Mori.

" I agree" Mori mumbled.

"Give her this token" Tamaki said dropping to one knee." Tell her that her beauty has stirred the growth of a garden of love and passion within me. This flower is a piece of the garden within".

"Thanks Tamaki, I am sure she will love it" I said boosting his ego.

"You think so" he blushed.

"Positive" I lied turning my back on the other hosts.

"Just make sure she is okay, it would be a shame if something bad happened to her. She seemed like a nice girl" Haruhi said, honestly concerned.

I shook my head in agreement.

"What do you want" a voice from the bushes mutters. My heart slowed down, she was safe and was near me.

_I wanted her near me? I can't love her, I just can't. She is toxic, a hard drug, and just plain bad. _

I rounded the corner and found her lying on a bench. I noticed a shiver pass over her delicate body.

_Delicate? What is wrong with me? _

"I came to bring you back inside. We are all worried about you. The stunt you pulled, actually won the hearts of millions. You really didn't need to run off like a pouting child. Completely unnecessary if I say so myself" I chided.

She lifted herself off the bench, raising herself to her full height; she barely reached my chin. She carried herself with grace and self-assurance.

_Most girls cower when they come into my presence; she stands her ground. Defiance flashed in her blue eyes. She was stunning, I had to give her that. Intelligence would be proven once school started, but from my research, she was in all of my advanced classes._

* * *

**Serena's POV**

"So, I won the competition then" I asked a smile played on my lips.

"It would seem so" he replied. His eyes showed no emotion.

_It was like getting lost in a dark storm cloud when I'm with Kyoya. It was beautiful and frightening all at once. His emotions were always hidden, masked by some unknown force. I want to catch him with his guard down. I want to find out his weakness. Since he knew so much about me, and I very little on him, I need to know. _

"Are you cold" he asked.

"No but thank-you for your concern". I said, faking a smile for his benefit.

I caught sight of a flower dangling from his hand.

_Did he think I was dumb or something? Moron._

"So, what's with the rose" I stepped in close, and snatched the rose out from his hand.

I brought the rose to my nose and smelled it.

"Tamaki wanted you to have it. He has hopes that you might fall for him" Kyoya smiled.

" I hate roses. They remind me funerals and death" I sneered.

"What, didn't your research tell you what my favorite flowers were, food, or color," i asked.

_I could tell I was making him angry but I need this. He was perfect and I knew he was all too good to be true. He would never want a girl like me. I needed to cut my losses and do the damage before the damage was done. Save my heart before the hurt became too great. _

"I take you avoidance of my question that, I, Serena Hokkaido, am the winner of your stupid contest" I glared.

" Yes, you did. You must let me know when you would like to use your pass and who you all would want to attend." He forced out.

" I want you and you're dumb club and the three girls that attended this dinner," I quickly answered his command. " I would like to go two days from now and be there at nine; all that attended this dinner must be there. Now could you please show me the way out of here".

* * *

**Two Day's later:**

He knew Serena was pushing it with this two-day notice, but Kyoya was able to make Serena's wish come true by the time eight o'clock rolled around. Every student and club member was coming. Kyoya called the club alerting them of their presence and reserving a private room for them. He was still confused on what she meant about the three girls that were at the dinner. Did she figure Haruhi out? She couldn't have.

No matter, if he played his cards right tonight he hopefully would be able to find another person to focus on besides Serena or just be able to get her out of his head.

The Host club had arrived at his home; they were just waiting till they had to meet at nine.

Kyoya was dressed in a black button down with his sleeves rolled up to the elbows. A pair of jeans and tennis shoes finished the look. He didn't want to draw much attention to himself; he opted to tone down the rich kid look. Tamaki had donned a blue and white pinstriped button down hoping it would bring out his sky blue eyes. The twins were dressed in similar jeans and t-shirt from their mother's line. Honey and Mori both had dawned jeans and long sleeves. Haruhi had decided to pass on the trip in fears of exposing who she really was underneath her daily drag.

A few blocks down, Serena was still in the middle of getting ready. She had everything done, except what she was going to wear. Her stylist was busy trying to come up with outfits for her to wear. They had agreed on a pair of black paten leather heels. They were peep toe and surprisingly comfortable. After much deliberation, they settled on a black pair of jeans and a silver backless shirt that was held together in the back by two thick straps; one at her shoulders and one on her lower back. She carried a black clutch that held the bare minimum. She was finally ready and dressed to kill.

* * *

**Serena's POV:**

The club was located in a posh building. It was done in white stone and had blue lights shining on the entranceway to the club _"Deep_". Her limo pulled up and her driver opened the door. Lines of people wrapped around the building waiting to get in. She stared at them. She had once been in their shoes, now she was on the other side of the velvet rope. She felt bad for the people in line especially for one girl. She was plain looking and quiet. She was on the outside of a group of people that seemed to be her friends, since no one was talking to her.

"Excuse me, but are these your friends? And what is your name?" Serena asked walking up to the rope and the girl.

"Yes," the girl whispered. "They brought me out with them, my name is Gia".

"Well Gia, I must say they don't seem like good friends. These so-called friends bring you out with them and ignore you. Come with me, I will be your friend. You deserve people that will build you up not bring you down" I said to this plain Jane.

" I don't have as much money as they do", the girl mumbled.

"Listen,", I told the girl " I used to be in your shoes, but I never let anyone treat me like I was less then them . You need to show them that you are no different no matter what.".

As we walked to the door, I told her all about my new life and what had happened. She was quiet as the door attendants opened the doors. I think I freaked her out.

"So, are you ready to dive into the fray" I asked her trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Why are you doing this for me" she asked?

" I saw you and wanted you to know you are beautiful and should be treated as a person not a lackey or dog. Now, let's have some fun. I am meeting some friends and future classmates.

We walked around the club, enjoying the atmosphere. The inside was beautiful. The color scheme was done in black and medium to light blues. It made you feel as if you were deep in the ocean. It was incredible; everything seemed to have its own heartbeat. The lights, the music and the room all seemed to be alive. We had finally found our room. The bouncer in the front had a clipboard. I had to get this girl in.

"Names," The suited man asked?

"Serena and my plus one is Gia" I said.

"Well I don't think Kyoya-sempai would approve of this" he replied.

"If he has any issues, send him to me. This girl deserves a good night and I will be damned if he will deny a human of their happiness" I retorted and grabbed Gia's hand and drug her inside the VIP room. The room was even more splendid. It was done in hues of red and black. The lights that dotted the room were a rich blood red and gave everything a sensual look and feeling. This room screamed sex appeal, and it was noticeable. I bought a mixed drink for Gia and myself at the private bar. All the host were there, seated in the plush velvety couches. Kyoya had his laptop but had it tucked away.

"Serena-sama, welcome to my underwater kingdom. My parents built this club, don't you want to sit and be my queen" he gushed as he grabbed my hand and kissing. "Who is you friend' he asked?

"She is beautiful, and I would love to have her as my queen instead" he pulled Gia down on to the couch next to him wooing her. I could tell she was speechless by Tamaki but she needed the positive attention.

"This is my new friend Gia. Tell your family thank-you, it is beautiful. Oh, whatever Gia buys or wants put it on my tab, just don't let her go overboard" I pulled out my black AMEX card and gave it to Kyoya. I flashed him a sexy grin and pranced out into the sea of bodies.

I could feel the music and got lost in my element. I smelled the sweat and perfume around me; it was pungent but thrilling. I could feel someone's eyes on me, appraising me like I was some priceless vase. I turned around expecting Kyoya but it was someone else. His stare made me sick and I quickly turned my back to him. I could still feel him though. I had finished the last bit of my drink and decided to get another one of these concoctions.

"Hello beautiful, may I buy you another one of those" he asked, " My name is Orochi". He had a snake like appearance; he made me feel uncomfortable.

"I am fine, but thank-you though. That was very kind of you" I managed. "I need to find my friends," I quickly added. I turned to walk away but I felt an awful pressure on my forearm. I turn my head to find his hand on my arm. I felt his fingers dig into my arm.

"Please let go of me, I need to find my friends". I said through clenched teeth.

"They can wait", he said leaning and whispered into my ear. His breath was hot and smelled like alcohol, it made me gag. He was strong as he pulls me out on to the dance floor. His arms were gripping my hips, keeping me from running. He had me pressed into his chest; I could feel his hands sliding over me. I couldn't move.

"Please, let me go". I cringed.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" he asked. He began to run his lips over my neck and cheeks. I cringed, feeling my body shake at his contact

"Because she asked politely", a voice hissed.

I turned my head to find Kyoya and Tamaki behind me, a glare formed on his glasses hiding his gaze. He was frightening. My breath was caught in my throat; I couldn't breath.

_Why does he have that affect on me?_

* * *

**Kyoya's POV:**

She walked into the VIP room, my heart stopped. She always does this to me. I can't stand it! Serena is my weakness; I tried not to have any, until she walked into my life. As I sit back, I watch her friend fall all over Tamaki. She keeps drinking and I notice they are all expensive drinks. She keeps slurring her words. I am getting annoyed. She passes out on the couch on top of Tamaki. He and I exchange knowing glances.

"Iso, could you please call a cab for this young women. Here is her ID" I reach into her wallet and pull out her ID card, " please see that she gets home safely," I say. Iso comes in and retrieves the girl.

"Thank-you Kyoya. So why haven't you told any of us that you like Serena" Tamaki asks.

"Yeah Mommy, why not give us a sister" Hikaru questions.

"She is really pretty, her mother and our mother are friends, maybe I should go after since you're too chicken," Kaoru teases.

" I don't like her and frankly, I can't stand her. She is bull-headed, irrational and brash and no, don't you even think about it and don't call me Mommy" I cover.

I see the twins exchange a look of confusion.

"We are leaving," they say in unison. The remaining wave good bye

"We think you like her Kyo-sempai. She is really pretty and kind, what do you think Takashi?" Honey interjects

"I agree" Mori mumbles, talking to clients of theirs.

"Well, you're all wrong, "I stammer, " I am going to go take a look a what's going on the dance floor." I get up and leave.

_Serena has been a in awhile; an hour tops. What could she be doing? Obviously dancing, but for this long?_

I find her pressed against some random man; my blood boils. From the looks of how he is holding her, it isn't comfortable for her.

_Oh for shit's sake, she is being held against her will. Can't she defend herself? No, he looks strong, to strong for her at least. _

I hear Tamaki come to the railing. " Anything good," he asks.

I jerk my head in Serena's direction. We exchange glances, I am glad he and I became close.

We find Serena; I can tell that she is shaking. The way he is touching her makes me sick, I want to pull her into my arms, hold her. The next thing I see really sets me on fire. He is kissing her, her face, her cheeks and her neck.

I hear what he says to her. I reply for her. Getting her to safety is the only thing that matters to me.

"Tamaki, will you show this man the way out" I seethe.

"You can't make me, you don't own the place" he fires back, his grip tightening on her. I hear her gasp at his sudden change in pressure, he is really hurting her.

_I want him gone, banned even just to see her safe. I am only looking out for her safety, any gentlemen would. That's it. _

"Actually, my father does. It was one of his ventures besides being a headmaster. So yeah, I do own this place" Tamaki pushes me aside. He has taken control of this conversation.

"If you don't leave now, I will see to it that you will be banned from here and charged for sexual assault. Please choose wisely," he calmly states. I know he is furious but is boiling underneath.

The man leaves, I pull Serena up to the VIP suit, Tamaki in tow.

I slam the door behind us; I erupt:

" What were you thinking? Going off on your own! You could have been harmed or worse, killed". I can hear the music pounding through the walls.

" I wasn't," she stammers. " I had it under control".

"I can't believe you! When would you have had done something, when he had finally had his way with you! I was worried! We had to send your "Friend" home. " I feel awful for yelling at her.

"We are going to leave you two alone to sort, whatever this is, out" Tamaki interjects, dragging Mori and Honey with him.

Ignoring him, I return to my rant, Serena quiet the entire time. I take notice of this.

" Why aren't you saying anything, don't you care about others and how they feel?" I question " I wish you just would have lost, or just stayed home" I turn my back to her. I can't bear to look at her

Her answer stuns me, yet I am shocked by my own words.

"The only reason you, Kyoya Ootori are mad at me is because, I am something you can't control or your feelings for me. You want me yet you push me away. When you spotted me in that man's arms, granted I didn't want to be there in the first place, you snapped because it wasn't you holding me" she whips me around, forcing me to look at her.

_She juts hit the nail on the head. I wish she was blind to how I felt, life would have been better if I had never met her. I don't like being vulnerable, and she makes me vulnerable. _

* * *

**Serena's POV:**

_I wish he would except that I like him, I honestly do! I know he likes me too, and just like I, he is bull-headed as well. What a perfect relationship... not, I mean we could work it out or make it work. _

I take a step closer, I feel his breath quicken, and I can feel the tension between us., I know he feels it too. The interior only makes it more palpable,.

_Red. The color of passion, and lust I muse._

I keep moving till I am inches from his face. A look of want flashes in his eyes. Is he going to take what he wants? Not if it will show me his weakness.

I wait, I feel the music's bass pound on the walls, and I fear they might break. I give up. He has the will power of a donkey, stubborn and unwilling to others.

_I am sick of his games, his "I-care-for-you-yet-I-can't-nor-want-you" games. Why would boys across the world be different from the one's back in the States! I am through with the male sex._

"Fine then, if this is what you want, I will leave you alone. I will not across your path ever again. I will stay away from you, as you _so desire_. " I glare, adding emphasis to the last two word.

_Stick a straw in your juice box and SUCK IT!_

"Please, don't go. I don't want you to leave" he puts a gentle hand on my elbow. I feel his skin burning through my shirt. I feel his body heat; scorching my skin it is a delicious sensation.

I turn to face him.

"Kiss me" I whisper.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV:**

My left hand wraps around her waist, while my right holds her face. I love the way she feels on my skin, soft and warm. I feel her hands clasp my face holding me close. I feel her heart beat with mine. I push her gently against the wall holding her up. She is pulling me close to her, she seems so small compared to me, I feel protective again, I want to protect her at all cost. I deepen the kiss, tasting her tongue on mine. I am lost in her. I feel her hands move to my back, she is clinging to me. I pull her closer to me. I can't believe it she wants to be close to me. I am overjoyed. She bites my tongue lightly; I am going wild on the inside. She is the one for me, until reality sinks in. She pulls back for a breath then snakes her hands around me but I hold back.

I see a look of confusion; I can't believe I am doing this.

"I am sorry, but I can't go on. I feel nothing and this is wrong. I am sorry, I don't fee the same way" I whisper stepping away from her. Her body shakes, I catch tears rolling down her cheeks.

I think I my heart has ceased to beat. I have killed my own heart in my attempts to save her, what am I saving her from! My father or me, I feel empty.

_I am a monster._

* * *

**Serena's POV:**

I run down the street a little and sit on a bench.

I can't breath, I can't breath…Oh Christ, I can't breath. I taste tears, salty, wet tears. I still taste him on my lips. I still feel his touch on my skin. The butterflies that went soaring through my stomach are dying.

I thought…I am so stupid. I love him but I can't. That kiss was a soul-devouring kiss. It consumed me, I lost myself in it, in him. He set my skin and soul on fire, and as son as he sets it, he watches me burn. Burn with every feeling exposed. I am still burning. I am burning with wanting to be his, to hurt him, to kiss him, to be embraced by him. He is an arsonist. Setting fires for sick pleasure.

"Are you alright Miss?" a kind voice asks.

_Some men just want to watch the world and others burn._


	6. Chapter 6: Smolder

**OH BOY WHAT A TWIST! WHO DA THUNK? Well let's continue shall we?**

**Who was shocked, cause I was! And I wrote it!**

**The song I used for this was "One More Night" Maroon 5**

**Thank-You for all your support! I loved the Reviews!**

**Chapter 6: Treating the burns.**

** Serena's POV:**

"Who are you," I ask, choking back tears. I know my make-up is ruined. I don't care anymore. Everything hurts.

"My name is Makoto Oonori. I saw you crying and I couldn't understand why a beautiful girl like you should be crying," he says. "Here let me help you".

"Thank-you. You don't need to do this," I manage a smile I teeter on my heels "Maybe you do". I stutter.

"Hey, there is a place I know that is open real late. We can get some food and I'll give you a ride home. Deal?" He sounds kind.

"I would like that" I say. This boy is attractive. He has dark shaggy brown hair and smiling chocolate eyes. He is tall and seems like an athlete, again too perfect. My heart sinks a little.

"Would you mind telling me why a beautiful girl like you is crying, you don't have to, if you don't want to." He smiles. It is an adorable smile.

Out of the corner of my eye I catch Kyoya walking this way. He stops staring at the scene before him.

_My heart hurts again. It hurts in so many ways. I can't bear to look at him, but I do anyways. Why do I torture myself? _

Makoto turns to see whom I am staring at; his eyes get huge. I believe they may know each other.

"Hey, lets get going and get you something to eat. That might make you feel better" he holds his arm out for me to hold on too. I gladly accept.

I can feel Kyoya's eyes boring into my skull. I glance back one more time. The look of hurt covers his face. There is no mask to hide it, for once, I see the real Kyoya. I hope he bears more pain then both he and I now carry.

**Kyoya's POV:**

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why, why, why, EFFFING WHY? Just so that I don't become attached to someone, so that my dad can marry me off the first chance he gets. I am an obedient son; it is a curse, which caused Serena and I unimaginable amount of pain! Maybe I can fix this?_

I run outside the club searching for her. Where could she be, she couldn't have gotten far, for Christ's sake she was in heels!

" If you are looking for a girl with brown hair, she went that way," pointing left towards the park; a little ways down, "I wonder what made her cry so hard. She ran like she was being chased". He intoned.

_Yeah, she was running for me, and the horrible person I am. _

I stop running. If I thought my heart would ever beat again, I was wrong. I found her, I found her with someone else. They were saving her., they were helping her clean the wounds that I caused. I can't bring myself to say anything. I can't bring myself to tell her the truth about myself. She sees me; I make no effort to hide. I want to see whom she is with.

_Oh…shit._

No, it can't be. I thought he left Ouran back in middle school. Why couldn't it be someone else? We used to be the best of friends, before I met Tamaki. Like Tamaki, he is a great guy and makes me look like an even bigger monster. Makoto, I just lost her to Makoto. I am doomed to live alone forever. With that, he knew the other club members found him; he collapsed to his knees and stayed there for what seemed like a long time.

The restaurant was a little hole in the wall. I served sushi and other Japanese staples. She found herself at ease with Makoto, he didn't make her heart race, or pulse quicken; he was safe. She needed safe. Someone that would help her heal her heart. Since the place was open late, they sat and talked.

Serena gave her life story. When she had finished, she found him speechless. She blushed, not knowing what to say.

"Well, " she asked timidly

"So, Serena-sama where do you go to High school" Makoto asked snapping right into the new topic.

"Well, I am going to attend Ouran High Academy in a few days, what about you?

"Wow, same here! I used to go to their middle school but my family had to move to Germany. I can now speak three languages!" he laughed

" I am so glad! I know have a friend to can talk to in school! What classes are you in? I am in the A-1 classes, what are you?

" Well, geeze, I am not as smart as you! I am going to be in the B-2 classes. I might have a few classes with you?" they mused

"Well, Which lunch do you have?" Makoto asked

" I have lunch three. I went and registered before I came to the club, think of the looks I got, and the uniforms! Oh God, they are awful! Who came up with design? The boys light blue jackets and slacks, the girl's bright yellow cupcakes! Holy Shit!" Serena exclaims!

" Well, we have Friday's to look forward too! Cause if this is what you look like going out, it would be interesting to see you dressed down. A massive earthquake happens in Japan due to jaws dropping from a dressed down Serena Hokkaido, " he laughed " Wow, would you look at the time it is already almost 11! Time to get Cinderella back to her castle" he smiled

" Okay, thank-you. This was truly wonderful. You really picked up my night. I had thought this boy really liked me, well we kissed then he tells me he feels nothing for me. I felt heart broken, but you really helped me out Prince Charming, shall we since my curfew is midnight" she giggled.

As she sat there, Makoto called his drive for a ride, explaining that they were giving a guest of his a ride since they lived in the same neighborhood. But one thing bugged her why was he out so late anyways and what was he doing in the area, so she asked.

" Why did you happen to find me? Since we live in the same area, how were you there when you found me, " she asked?

" Well, I was at the movies, the movie sucked so bad I left. I went for a walk to the park to find you crying on the bench, " he shrugged.

" Well, the boy that made you cry, was he the one that came out and stared at you while I was there, he seemed really familiar" he asked?

" I really don't want to talk about him or what happened, I want to forget about all of it, him and what happened" she managed.

" Hey, don't cry school starts in two days! Are you going to be doing any sports? I am doing cross-country in the fall and baseball in the spring! I play center field. Oh hey, our carriage has arrived," he said kindly

" I am going to be doing dance there. The headmaster saw my ability and gave me a spot on the team. My only days off will be Fridays and Sundays" she beamed on the way out to the car.

"Wow, I didn't realize how tired I was" She said stifling a yawn.

** A Few Minutes Later:**

They road the rest of the way in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a silence that gave both of them time to sit and relax and reflect on their evening. Serena stared up at the night sky, she was still thinking about the kiss Kyoya shared. She felt it in her heart; it burned yet she wanted him near her. She had a friend in Makoto now; she needed to forget him. It would be difficult since they would be going to the same school.

_" Maybe the school is big enough to avoid him," she thought_

A few minutes later, she found herself parked in front of her own home, a few minutes left before her curfew.

" Well, we are here Cinderella," he joked, "I had a wonderful night talking with you. I hope to see you at school, don't forget about me" he teased.

" Thank-you Prince Charming for saving me, and why would I forget about you?" she questioned.

" Well, you are a beautiful girl and you could get swept into the crowd" he said genuinely upset. His eyes gave it all away.

" What you did for me was something I will never forget. You are a true friend, and I have needed real friends" she assured him.

" Well, I will see you at school! Would you like to ride together on our first day of school?" he asked.

"I would love to, but I have to go in early for a dance class/team meeting " she answered " Maybe some other time though?" she asked.

" Promise" he held his pinky out.

"Promise" she linked her pinky with his and making a promise.

Serena walked into her home to find her parents waiting up for her in the families' den. She had filled them in on her night and the new friends she had made. Serena had made sure to skip the incidents that happened between Kyoya and her. She wanted to forget him or what happened that night; she wanted to believe none of it ever happened. She had become close to her parents but they didn't need to know everything, not just yet. They had stayed and talked for a while making plans for the next few days. There were dinner parties to attend and charity balls to be seen at. Apparently her new life was just getting started.

**Two Days Later**

"Miss, It is Hanoi. You need to get up for school. You don't want to be late for your first day" he said pounding on her door.

"For shit's sake give me five more minutes," she mumbled into her pillow, falling back asleep.

" If she is anything like her father, nothing but a nice cup of oolong tea will wake her up. Her father is the same; they take the form of hell itself if woken up wrong" her mother magically appeared behind Hanoi.

" Here take the mug, you need to get her ready," she said quietly, handing the cup over.

" How do you know this will work," he asked tip-toeing into her room.

"Ancient Chinese secret" she giggled.

"Is that tea I smell" Serena asked groggily. She took a sip of the warm tea, instantly waking her up.

"Shit, I have school she said, and dance after…double shit," she muttered.

Serena quickly got her shower and took her seat on the styling chair. There was no avoiding she had to wear that awful dress, but Hanoi and her had a plan that would allow her to stand out. Hanoi made quick work on her hair; putting it in a messy bun that allowed wavy curls frame her face. A bright blue streak fell down her cheek. Her make up was all natural making her natural features stand out. She was ready to rock this school. She wore high heels that were bright yellow and blue that came from her mother's line.

On her way down to breakfast, she ran into her mother and father sitting at the dinner table.

"How do I look? " she asked twirling showing off her entire outfit.

" I love it! For my new line, I am going to use you as my inspiration, that yellow really isn't your color though," her mother gushed.

" Just don't do anything that might get you kicked out, this is a prestigious school. It could help with college, but you look great," her father said.

" Don't be late, be safe and most of all have fun! We love you " they shouted out the door as she ran to the cherry red Audi waiting for her.

**A Short Drive Later:**

They pulled up to the school, I was massive a huge fountain greeted her at the entrance. It had three major buildings; all connected by cobblestone walk ways. She had her map ready and was nervous on finding her class. She new she would be in the academic classes, but where were they? She was looking for room A-1. After a minutes of roaming wings, she came across the A wing, the first door was on her left.

"Well, here goes nothing she said, reaching for the door knob. Just as her hand touched the knob, it was pushed open. She pulled back in surprise. There standing in front of her was Kyoya Ootori.

"You're in my class," she growled.

"_Well shit, looks like I have some competition" she thought. _

" Seems like now doesn't it, " his tone matching hers.

"Well, stand aside and let me, I mustn't be late for class" she brushed past him. She had barely touched him, but the electricity between was still there, her heart started to hurt.

Serena found herself in a room full of beautiful faces of the rich and famous.

"Serena-sama, come sit next to me" Tamaki Suoh yelled, waving his hands like he was hailing a plane.

"Hi, okay" she answered blushing not noticing the death stares she was receiving from the other females in the class.

Serena took the seat next to Tamaki, who kept blabbering about some club he was in. She tuned him out, nodding when the timing was right. She didn't realize it, but Kyoya had taken his seat in front of her. She turned around and noticed him there. Her head sunk into her hands, but was snapped out of it when the teacher called her to the front of the room. Wasn't the first time she was put in the spotlight, right?


	7. Chapter 7: Friends or Enemies

**Sorry for taking so long to write the 7****th**** chapter! I was suffering from writers block!**

**Thanks for staying with me! All good things take time! Hope it is worth it!**

**Inspiration for this song came from **_**Moonshine Bandits**_** "**_**Moonshine". **_**Enjoy, and keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 7: Friends and Enemies.**

"Miss . Hokkaido, will you please come up to the front of the classroom," their teacher Mr. Ni asked " we would like to introduce you to the class".

"Sure," she walked up to the front of the class.

_Don't be scared; don't be scared. Oh what the hell, these are teenagers, they can be vicious!_ She thought to herself. Smiling all the while as she made it to the front.

"Please why don't you tell the class a little about yourself? Maybe tell us about what America is like? " he asked.

"Well," she started, " my name is Serena Hokkaido, I am 17 years old. I have been in Japan for about a week, I can speak Japanese as well. Long story, I lived in Wilmington, North Carolina. I spent most of my days surfing, dancing, running and being a normal teenager. I found out I was adopted and that my real parents wanted me back. And here I am living in Japan. My favorite subject is English and I loathe math. When I go to college I want to major in Literature and creative writing. The clubs I am attending at Ouran is mainly the Dance team and Dance club".

A collective sound of disgust came from the female students.

"I have a question for the new girl " a blond haired, honey eyed girl whined. Serena didn't like the way she sneered the word "new girl".

" Yes Jade, please go ahead, " Mr. Ni said.

"Well, what makes you think that you'll make the cut, I mean; I have been captain of the team for 2 years straight" she gloated "Seriously, what makes you so good".

_"Would it be wise for me to make enemies on my first day of school"_ Serena asked her self. She looked around the classroom when her eyes fell on Kyoya. He had this smug grin on his face that made her heart beat faster.

"_Damn him" she thought "Damn him to hell". _

"Well, where do I begin" she oozed " I met with the club head on the day I registered. I tried out and he was impressed. For an American, I have a great amount of talent" she said walking up to Jade's desk. Once she reached her desk, she got really close to her ear and sweetly whispered:

"If I were you, I would watch it. Your two years may come to an end". Jade glared at her wide-eyed.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed. To Serena, Jade was a snake, but to everyone else she was just another beautiful face.

"Oh ye of little faith" Serena sang, walking ever so slowly back to her desk.

"Leave Serena-sama alone. She has done nothing to you but yet, you treat her like she is less then you. Serena is a good person, give her a chance" Tamaki Suoh blanched.

"You may have Tamaki and everyone else wrapped around your finger, but you don't fool me" Jade screeched from across the room.

"So, that is the real reason why you want me dead, I am friends with Tamaki and you are nothing but his glorified stalker" Serena giggled.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Jade spat.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! JADE YOU KNOW BETTER! SERENA I RECOMMEND YOU TURN FRONT. I WOULD LIKE TO BEING CLASS". Mr. Ni yelled.

"Yes sir" Serena and Jade said in unison.

For the entire class, Jade bore holes into the back of Serena's head.

* * *

**Serena's POV**

"Remind me to stay out of her way," I noted. The next few classes went smoothly for me no matter what in any language, math was always going to be difficult. Lunch is was only a few minutes away, and I had only made enemies. This is going to suck. I began to pack my belongings into my bag, knowing the bell was going to ring. I wanted to be ready in case if it was anything like schools in America.

"BBBBIIIINNNNGGGGG" went the bell, time for lunch.

"Watch where you are going Commoner" A certain snake hissed in my ear, she coiled and struck, causing me to drop a few of my books.

"Privileged wench" I muttered. I wonder what her parents did for a living I mused.

I began to wonder out into the hallway. Where the hell is the dining hall?

"What do we have here Belzeneff? An adorable kitten has lost her way," a voice whispered into my ear. This voice sent shivers down my spin. I turned a round and ended up face to face with a teen shrouded in a dark purple cloak.

_What is with people whispering into my ear, I do have a face._

"Who are you, and um how can I help you. "I stuttered. He was frightening but intriguing.

"My name is the Umehito Nekozawa. Please my dear let me escort you to your desired destination. May I talk to you about the Dark Magic Club" Nekozawa purred.

"Well, that would be lovely, but I am late for lunch. I am going to get going now. Can I get a rain check on the club," I stuttered bowing in respect. I turned to run down a hall, hoping this one lead to the lunchroom.

I began to run; I knew I would get in trouble, what the hell is wrong with me? Then again, I knew something would happen, and it did. I close my eyes for one second and I run smack dab in to them. Both of us landed on the hallway floor.

"Would you watch were your going" a voice stammered. My blood ran cold; my urge to eat vanished, and my heart raced. I knew the voice. The only one who would ever have that effect on me. Someone who would set butterflies free in my stomach, then smash them the next second. I looked up into the eyes of Kyoya Ootori.

"Well Kyoya-sempai, I am sorry. I was off to lunch but I am not hungry anymore. I will be going." I choked out, tears threatened to spill but I fought hard. I ran to the nearest corner I stayed there until I knew he had left the area. But what I heard killed me even more.

"God Serena, I wish I could say I am sorry but it will never be enough. I love you and I hurt you. I will never forgive myself nor will you forgive me," he whispered. I could barely move. I have to go burn off some steam and lunch wouldn't help. I had to run, no, that wouldn't do now. Dance, the studios were somewhere down this hall. I know it, but these were the clubrooms.

"Dance room, dance room, dance room," I repeated. I think I found it, room M-8

"Jackpot," I mentally screamed. I opened the door to find an empty room, even better.

I found the radio and plugged my iPod in. I turned it up and tuned out. I know I should feel bad for leaving Makoto at lunch, but I am too antsy to be with other people and eating wouldn't sooth me.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV:**

Where the hell was she, I ran into her not 30 minutes ago? Class was starting and she wasn't here. We had changed rooms and she knew that. She knew we had to move to another classroom, did she? If I could only read her thoughts and knew what she was thinking. Maybe Jade had scared her off, but from what I saw, she held her own. My eyes did a scan around the room a second time. I noticed Makoto a few seats over to my left, he was worried about Serena too.

"Has anyone see Serena-sama" our history teacher Mrs. Zukav asked. It was rare that a student cut class here, if they did, they were destined to fail out. Serena was too smart to fail out.

"I'll go and look for her, " I volunteered.

"Thank-you Kyoya. I…" Mrs. Zukav

"Actually, I think Serena would rather be found by a friend, then someone she has just met" Makoto interrupted.

_I had no clue that he would be in this class; I thought he was in the lower classes; I'll have to double-check my research next time._

"Well, I don't care who goes, but I would like to have Serena found please. So both of you can go" She replied, "I will be starting class, so make sure you get the notes you missed from someone," She finished.

"Fine then," I answered, "Come along then Koto," I said.

_Did I just call him Koto?_

That used to be my nickname for him. I turned my head to see his face, I knew now that he remembered.

As I got up to leave, a small hand reached out and grabbed mine.

"Please Kyoya, be careful. You are so courageous" one of my regular guests; a girl named Naomi gushed.

"Thank-you for worrying, but there is no need. I shall come back to you" I smiled for her benefit. I shook my hand free from hers and walked out of the class with Makoto in tow.

"Hold up a second, I want to get a few things straight" Makoto's hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Kyoya, is it really you? When did you become a charismatic, slimy eel? You are toying with an innocent girls emotion. Plus, I know what you did to her, Serena, what you did was low. I would say if your father is still the same man as I remember, you just stooped to his level. Serena is a wonderful girl, and I won't have you hurting her anymore," he hissed.

"Well, to answer your questions," I said, " Yes it really is me, your childhood friend. I grew-up to be an adult, not slimy. I am also part of a club that caters to the needs and wants of the ladies in the school. We like to make sure they are happy and satisfied. Yes, some of them become a little obsessed, but it dies off eventually. You also don't understand the situation between she and I," I began shouting at this point.

"No, I get it. You like her, but you feel like you don't deserve her, or she doesn't deserve you. Whatever, I don't want her mixed up with you or your stupid club. Lets go and look for her. You changed Kyoya" Makoto said.

"What does it matter I snapped, let's just find her…NOW" I retorted. He was beginning to piss me off.

We began searching the first floor, nothing; we then made our way up to the second floor; still nothing.

"Kyoya-sempai, what are you doing out of class" two voices sounded in unison. I turned around to find the Hitachiin twins perched against a wall.

"Oh, Hi you two. What are you doing," I asked.

'This is our free period. We do errands for the office," they said.

"Well have you two seen a brunette with blue eyes…"? Makoto barely got out before the twins interrupted him.

"He means Serena, doesn't he Sempai" they asked.

"Yes he does. The little gnat has a crush on our special friend," I said. I was trying to get Makoto to get back to class to leave me alone.

"I do not! She is a good friend of mine and we have a lot in common" he blushed. I knew it. No matter, she would always be out of his league.

"Whatever, lets just find her, I'll see you two after class. Don't be late, " I quickly mentioned.

We began searching again. This time we tried the wing with all the clubrooms.

_"When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise. There is so much they hold."_

_These rooms were only to be used with special permission or after class, but where was the music coming from? _

"Do you hear that," I asked.

Makoto nodded his head in agreement.

"Quiet, we don't want to get caught" I shushed.

We came up to room M-8. Dull thuds could be heard from outside the door. I quietly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. There in the middle of the room was Serena dancing, and humming along to the music. She always floored me, no matter what she did. As she turned to face the front, her eyes flew open, and she screamed.

* * *

**Serena POV:**

"What…Are…You… Doing here," I panted my head between my knees. I could see blood starting to stain the pink satin of my shoes.

_"Guess I'll need to get news ones,"_ I thought.

"We came to find you Serena. Classes were about to start and you never came to class," Makoto smiled, "You dance beautifully. Did you hear about the showcase; it is coming up in about a week or so! You should do it. But it is going to be."

"WOULD YOU STOP SUGAR COATING IT! SHE IS IN TROUBLE AND SHE KNOWS IT," Kyoya stormed, "Oh shit your bleeding, here let me help you" he hurried.

"Don't touch me, I got this. It happens to dancers a lot so stop acting like you don't care then care. I am sick of it. I want the "you" I met back at the dinner party. " I smacked his hand away. I could tell he looked hurt but I didn't care.

I peeled my shoes off, grimacing at the amount of blood that pooled in my shoes. I reached into my bag and pulled out my first aid kit. Before I knew it, Kyoya was at my feet cleaning my feet.

"You should take better care of yourself Serena-sama. You have a talent that none other possess, it would be a shame if you lost it due to carelessness" he soothed. His voice put me at ease. I nodded in agreement.

"Thank-you I managed, but this doesn't put ease to the words you said to me, " I directed at him, "If this is your way of apologizing, try harder". I stood up and put my shoes on, wincing at the pain they caused me.

"Are you ready to go pal," Makoto urged.

"Yeah I think so, but I'll need to stop at the office to get a pass from the headmaster. I doubt he will be happy with what I did, Thanks Makoto," I smiled, ignoring Kyoya.

"I'll show you the way there, " he smiled at me, gloating all the while.

_"Cavemen, trying to claim me as their women," I scoffed. _

I felt bad for leaving Kyoya; in a way I made my decision or choice on what guy I choose. I chose the safer one. I chose the one that was the water to the burn. I chose the one that maybe someday he would cause my body react to the way it did to him.

As I turned to close the door I caught sight of Kyoya in the dance studio, he had a glare across his glasses again, causing my heart to stop. I stared at him.

"I am sorry Serena, I'll show you," he said barely above and audible whisper only meant for my ears.

"I know you will Kyoya, and I will be waiting," I returned, watching a small tight smile form on his lips. I knew I had crossed the line with familiarity but he need to hear it.

Was it right of me to choose Makoto, he was safe, secure, smart, and dull, a small flickering match, compared to the roaring blaze that is Kyoya.


	8. Chapter 8: The Rise

**On to the next chapter! I love my boyfriend for actually taking the time to read my story and give me insight and ideas. You're the best! 3**

**Sorry they may seem a little slow right now, but I am trying my best to keep them spicy! Keep on reviewing!**

**Song for inspiration is "**_**Doomsday**_**" by **_**Nero.**_

_**I do not own MCL OR OHSHC  
**_

**Chapter 8: The raise **

**Serena's POV:**

I felt bad for leaving Kyoya, but it was for the best, for the both of us. As I walked towards the office, I forgot the severity of what I had really done. I had skipped class; shit.

"Hey Makoto, how much trouble do you think I am going to get into," I asked. Boy, did I want to cry.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you pal. I mean you did skip class, but it wasn't intentional. I am trying to make you feel better, but I really don't know; I am new here at this school too don't forget" he answered.

"Thanks for trying," I smiled.

"No problem"

An awkward silence spread over us, enveloping us in a blanket of weirdness; great.

_What do I do, should I grab his hand? No, I can't do that to him; he's my best friend, right now that is what I need. Oh hell!_

_ "_Well, we are here I think; that is what my map is telling us and this is a really big door. Don't worry about it, you will be fine," Makoto reassured me as I turned to stare at the massive oak door in front of me.

"Thanks, lets hope the Headmaster won't go too rough on me," I forced out, I let out a giggle but it was out of nervousness.

I passed by Makoto, reaching to open the door, when the door flew open. A girl with wheat colored blond hair stormed out. Her brown eyes blazed with anger, as she accidently trucked into me; thankfully Makoto caught me before I hit the ground.

"OH MY, I am sorry! My name is Renge Houshakuji. I believe you are in my classes. You are pretty gutsy, like me! Hey would you like to hangout with me sometime. I know a great after school club we can go attend! When do you have a free day? " She said all in one breath.

"Well, I think so. My name is Serena. And that would be wonderful," I smiled while Makoto got me to my feet." I am on the dance team or club; whatever it is, but I do have my Fridays and Sundays off". I offered.

"Okay well, don't go home Friday, I will give you a ride home but meet me by the library and we can walk there together. It was wonderful to meet you…Hey let me get your number". She said

We exchanged numbers and when Makoto deemed it safe for me to go, he left to back to his class. I turned the knob to the giant door that loomed ahead.

"Well, here goes nothing" I said out loud.

"Ah, Serena, your teacher notified me that you were missing. I was worried, why don't you come inside my office we can sit and talk about where you were and the consequences for your actions" the Headmaster smiled. His smile really gave me the creeps. Tamaki was nothing like his father.

"Yes Sir," I managed. I went in with my head held high and prayed.

**Kyoya's POV:**

So, she chose Makoto over me. It hurts; he took something that was going to be mine. I'll win her back. I have to; I need to. I need to get up of this floor but I can't. I'll sit in this spot because she was here, pouring her heart out in ways that I can't. She frees herself on the dance floor, while all I release is anger and frustration. I am slightly uncomfortable; I should lie down or change my position. I lie on my back and close my eyes all I see is her dancing. My eyes spring open:

"_Can't she just leave me alone" _I mentally scream. I close my eyes again, clearing all thoughts of her.

"OH MY GOSH, ARE YOU OKAY" someone screams. I feel the ground shake. The shaking stops once it reaches my body.

_Who the hell could this be? Can't people just leave me alone? _I left my head up and open my eyes to find Jade Wakanabi at my side. She is one of Tamaki's regulars but has always had a thing for me; I really never cared for her. She is the definition of evil.

"I am sorry, I must have fallen asleep or something. I am sorry for scaring you my dear" I sooth. She grabs my hands and clasps them in hers. She has cold rough hands; they are nothing like Serena's warm delicate skin.

"Oh Kyoya, did that awful commoner Serena do this? I'll get her, I promise you my love," she vows, looking fierce.

"Oh beautiful Jade," I say pouring on the Tamaki charm, "Do not worry about me. My sugar must be low. I'll go to our clubroom and get a snack. Please Jade; please go back to your class, I am fine," I urge. She doesn't budge.

I pick myself up off the floor. I hear footsteps prancing up behind me, a cold arm wraps around my waist_; please let it be Serena, come on wishful thinking…and it's still Jade. Damn. _

"Please Jade, I can take care of myself," I smile, " I will see you at the club this afternoon, okay," I give her my most sensual grin. I catch her blushing.

"Okay Kyoya-sempai, I can't wait to sit next to you," she stammers backing towards the door. I bow, giving her permission to leave. What a twit.

Feeling my phone vibrate in my back pocket, I pull it out and answer it:

"Hello, Kyoya Ootori speaking, whom may I ask who's calling? Also, I am very busy, so make it quick ", I rushed into the phone.

"Hello Kyoya", a voice purred into the phone. "Don't you remember me, I was your biggest fan". My heart raced. It couldn't be.

"How did you get my number? I thought you left Japan. And how did you get my new number". I began to panic. It was her.

"Oh Kyoya, you should know me better then that. Why, you used to love me, till I broke that heart of yours. I never did care for you. It was a shame I had to break what meant the most to you, your relationship with your father. Dear old dad never forgave you huh, shame," she cooed.

"I will get you, how dare you call me after all you put me through! I will have your head on a silver platter when I am done with you" I seethed.

"Oh and by the way, I heard you found a new American mutt, she should be careful of other peoples play things, wouldn't the dog catchers to come and get her, "she added.

"Don't you dare touch a hair on her head," I bellowed "**click," **she hung up. If this means the succubus has returned, Ouran Academy was about to be turned up side down. Serena, I had to find her and warn her, she was in trouble.

**Serena's POV:**

Well, my meeting with the headmaster actually went better than I thought. Yeah, he was upset with my skipping but once I explained it was an accident and it was my first day, he went easy. Boy, did I get lucky. Well, the bad news I had to help out with some concert. Oh well, Coach wouldn't be too happy about this but since the headmaster was taking care of it, I didn't have to worry. Today would have been my first day at practice but no; I had to find some guy named Lysander after school.

The rest of the day passed as any normal first day would. I basically had more enemies then friends. What a shocker. English and music were the only classes I enjoyed that day. In English, we began reading _"Paradise Lost", _one of my favorite books. Music on the other hand was more of a free-style teaching. Mori and Tamaki were in my class, so finding someone to sit next wasn't that difficult.

"Hey, how did the meeting with my father go," Tamaki asked.

"Yeah" mumbled Mori.

"Well," I began, " I am not allowed to dance for 4 weeks, which means that Jade will make captain again. I have my schedule fixed so that I can do three of my classes online, while at that time I get dance lesson and practice. So while you two are in class, I'll be busting my butt doing bar workouts. For my real punishment, I have to help, maybe even participate in some concert. I have to find some guy named Lysander and talk to him about it," I finished.

"Well, that is a shame, I am going to miss watching you dance. You are quiet graceful, music in motion. Mori and Honey do the same thing you are doing," Tamaki said good-naturedly.

"You are," I asked Mori.

"Yeah" Mori answered. _Did he ever say more than one word sentences?_

"Yeah, they practice Kendo and Judo for the first half of classes, then they attend the second half, " Tamaki clarified.

"Quiet class, I would like you all now to break up and go in to your assigned rooms to practice. There is an instrument or sheet music to learn. You will have an instructor in there as well to coach you. Since I have studied your files and learned your strengths, each room has been prepared to fit each person's abilities. Now line up in an orderly fashion," he said.

"Ready," Tamaki asked.

"As I'll ever be," I answered.

Mori nodded in agreement.

As the line moved forward, I was nervous to find out what we were to do with the sheet music. I played the piano, but not as wonderfully as Tamaki, and what instrument did Mori play, he didn't strike me as a musician.

I had made it to the list, now where was I? There I was:

**Serena: M-2 (vocals).**

I wondered who had the room next to me and quickly snuck a peak:

**Lysander: M-3 (vocals).**

That was the boy I was supposed to be looking for! Now where was he? My eyes scanned around the room as I wandered towards my assigned room, to find his door closed.

_Damn I missed him, and there are no windows to see in. I will just have to wait until after class._

Mori, Tamaki, and I broke off in to our rooms. I turned to close the door and found a spacious room, a piano, and a man seated at the piano.

"Hi, I am Ken. I am your voice coach. Nice to meet you" he said. He looked about early twenties. Ken had shaggy blond hair that fell in his eyes, a lean build, honey colored eyes, and simply gorgeous.

"So, where is Barbie" I giggled. He didn't laugh. "I am Serena, I am pleased to meet you" I bowed.

"Shall we begin," he asked.

"Sure, what's the piece I am going to learn," I answered.

"Since your voice isn't trained for Operatic music, you shall be singing some soul and contemporary music," he answered.

"Does that mean I am weaker than the rest? How many others are vocals and are singing opera. I feel like a loser," I sighed.

"No, it doesn't mean your weak, it means that your voice can take on different ranges and styles while others are confined to opera in fear of damaging their vocal cords. We better get on this quick, you have to perform this in an hour." He smiled, " By the way every one's piece is will be easy on the first day, yours is _Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years', _he answered.

"Let's get to work," I said as I moved in front of the Baby Grand.

"Begin singing first he said, and I closed my eyes and did.

I sang until my lungs gave out. I had sweat dripping down my forehead. I had bared it all for one song. I took this song and made it my own. _Take that opera nerds; see if you can do that!_I opened my eyes; Ken had this stunned wide-eyed look on his perfect face.

" I did awful, didn't I, " I panted. Ken still hadn't said anything.

Five minutes had passed and Ken still was speechless. I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, lightly dancing on the balls of my feet.

"Is there nothing you can't do," Ken finally uttered. His words took me by surprise.

"Yeah, there's a lot I struggle with. Like Math, running, and science," I smiled.

"Well, I would say you nailed that song, but the music will become harder as the class progresses. Do you know how to play the piano," he asked.

"Not very well, but I can play some," I came around the piano and sat next to him on the bench. I looked at the clock; we only had a few minutes left.

" Well, let's try this, put your hands here," he took my hands in his and placed them on the keys. His hands were bigger then mine and warmer. My face began to flush, I tried to pull myself together, but it was no use. His hands lingered on mine.

He was getting closer and closer to me, inching his face closer to mine.

"I am sorry, but is there anyway that you could play it for me. I promise I will play the next time, swear! But we seem to be almost out of time," I gushed.

"Are you sure you don't want to try it, just once" his voice whispered. His eyes locked on mine; I was hypnotized by him.

Just like that, the timer sounded for us to get ready to perform. I mentally thanked God for his timing.

"Next time, my little song bird," he murmured running his hands on mine. There was no electric, no fire between us.

He got up and left the room.

I silently followed, making sure to keep my distance from him. I found my seats next to Tamaki and Mori, whom both seemed eager for their performances. A short announcement was made and the performances were starting.

I silently watched as the teacher called students up one, after another. As Tamaki's name was called, he turned to give Mori a nervous smile. Mori nodded, I returned it. He took his place behind the piano and began to bang out the first strands of George Gershwin's "Rhapsody in Blue". I loved it when Tamaki played, he swayed to the music has he played, he was lost in his music. As he finished, I reluctantly stepped back into reality.

"That was beautiful," I say, " could you play sometime for me. I love watching you play and hearing you play," I smiled as Tamaki took his seat next to me.

"Only if you dance for me sometime, that is if you can sing maybe we can work something out. Deal," he asked.

"You got it,"

"Next up, on the list; Lysander," our teacher called out, "he will be performing "_Lonely Boy_" by The Black Keys.

Wait, did he just say Lysander? I caught sight of him. He was about my age. He had silver hair that fell in to his placid skin. His hair was dyed black at his ends, framing his jaw. He was around 6'2 and had lean sinewy muscle. He wore Victorian era clothes, on anyone else it would look ridiculous but on him it looked right. The most striking feature about him were his eyes. One was an emerald green, the other, the color of polished gold.

I was speechless, he began singing and I was lost in could be my salvation.


	9. Chapter 9: The Fall

**Sorry, I took so long to get this chapter out! I was struggling with ideas and new plot twist.**

**I do not own MCL or OHSHC!**

**Please review and let me know what you think?**

**Inspiration came from the song "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men.**

**Chapter 9: The Fall**

**Serena's POV:**

"_Ly-san-der_," his name rolled off my tongue in the most pleasant way. I couldn't stop saying his name in my head.

"_I need to cool it. He is my punishment, not pleasure_," I mentally scolded myself, I snapped back into reality yet again.

He was finishing up his song; his voice was raspy and melodic. It was perfection.

"Serena, Serena are you with us" the teacher asked.

"Yeah, Ye..ah," I answered, "just mentally preparing myself" I smiled meekly.

"Well, then why don't you grace us with your presence and beautiful voice," he asked. I saw Ken get up and move behind the piano. I shivered at the thought of being there with him.

"You can do it Serena-sama" Tamaki whispered

"Mhmmm" Mori agreed.

I took my place in the front of the room. My breathing became peaked and tight. The piano started, my cue was only in a few bars. I closed my eyes and released my tension. My voice wasn't perfect but it was throaty and soulful. Midway through my song, I opened my eyes. I looked to Tamaki and Mori who were both nodding in approval. All the other students were smiling or glaring. My eyes fell on Lysander. He had this small grin on his face. It was so hard to read, his eyes gave nothing away. I finished, waiting for the teacher to give his evaluation.

"Apparently I should have given you a harder piece. Since you were new and these students know the drill, I shouldn't have under estimated you. You have a lot of talent. Well, we will finish the rest of the performances on Wednesday. This is a good place to stop," He said.

I was flying high, until he came up behind me. He stuck his hand on the small of my back, his thumb creating circles on my spine. I stiffened at his touch. I turned to look at Tamaki and Mori; both were in deep conversation with a gaggle of girls that had gathered around them in my absence. I just need someone to pay attention, to at least hold my gaze.

_OH MY GOD, DO PEOPLE SUCK._

My eyes flicked over to Lysander's chair, he was gone, the door to his music room closed. My eyes began to shift uneasily; I was frozen to the core.

Their Ken was again, whispering into my ear "I have a few pointers I would like to give you after class, meet me in "_our_" music room. I need to tutor you a bit," he said huskily. His voice was filled with lust and I knew he was after one thing I could offer to a man like him.

"Actually, I feel Serena has a grip on singing. So I see no need to tutor her," a confidant voice hiss behind me. I was forced around to face Lysander. From far away his eyes were striking but up close, they were indescribable.

_If this was my punishment, I'll face the pain._

"Please get your hands off of her before I report you. From here on out, I shall be her coach. You have been reassigned to another student. And "HE" is desperate for your attention" he finished. I felt Lysander take Ken's hand off my back, placing his in the middle of my back.

"Over my dead body you silver hair freak," Ken shot, "Let's let Serena decide," he finished.

I was incoherent. Lysander still had his hand on my back and I was melting under his touch. Being with Lysander was like being struck by lighting. He was pure electric; he was nothing like Kyoya. I felt alive under his touch. I felt at piece with him. It was a strange sensation. More importantly, I forgot about Kyoya and the pain he caused me. In my mind there was no more Kyoya.

"Whatever you choose Serena, you may be hindered or advanced. I have the best intentions for you, I would never dream of hurting you" Lysander's voice washed over me. It soaked into my being, breaking the rules of familiarity.

"If you choose me, I will show you how powerful you can really be. Ditch the freaky-eye moron" Ken grabbed my arms. He was rough and demanding.

" I-I-I want Lysander. Lysander, I submit myself to you" I was confessing so much in the statement I didn't realize how much I truly wanted him.

_I need to cool the jets, he may have a girlfriend_… _and I need to take a few steps back, I just met him._

"Come with me Serena, we can talk about your coaching, and you have been searching for me, am I correct," he smiled, leading me away from that villain.

"I was a women on a mission to find you. So what is this concert thing you are trying to plan. My instructions were to help you in anyway way possible," I smile.

"Well, I was going to have you be my laky but after hearing you sing, I want to do a duet with you. This concert is the school showcase and many students will be performing. My band is playing and we are trying to figure out a good song to perform, I feel a duet would help us win," his smile was dazzling, and his eyes felt like they were staring into my soul.

"I'll sing with you. You're not too bad yourself, together, we could be a force to reckon with," I answer.

He sat quietly for a minute, gazing at me with is two-toned eyes. I could feel him studying me, until he let out a hearty laugh. It was an honest and infectious laughter. I soon found myself laughing with him.

_I wasn't trying or meant to be funny so why was he laughing?_

"Meet me after class today. We can start practice and you can get to know the others members," he said seriously.

"You got it, is there anything else I need to know coach, I am ready play," I giggled.

" Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are, " he asked, "Honestly, any guy here would lop off one of their arms to spend time with you. I am lucky because you get trouble and sent to me".

"I never really pay attention to the looks I get. Lately being grabbed and groped has been the newest way of welcoming me to Japan," I chuckled

"Well, your going to be spending your time with me now, there will be none of that from my band mates nor," he said, "School is ending soon, you better stay by me. I will escort you to your locker and to practice, until you get the hang of where it's at" he grinned.

"Thank-you, that is really unnecessary, you are too kind," I said. I brought myself to look into his eyes again. His eyes sucked me into his world. It was like looking into paradise. I hadn't really realized how long I was staring at him until I heard the final bell ring.

" _He probably thinks I am so weirdo now, effing great," I mentally smacked myself in the forehead._

"Hey, you coming," a voice beckoned. I turned my head to find Lysander standing in front of me, hand out stretched for mine. I reached out and gently took it. I braced myself for the shocking of a lifetime. The second it came; a pulse shot threw my veins and traveled to my heart, making it beat franticly in my chest. His eyes searched mine; I knew he felt the electricity between us.

"I-I-I never did properly introduce myself; I am Lysander Russo. I was originally born in the United States, lived in England until I was eight, then my parents moved here. I have an older brother named Leigh, I don't know why I just told you that, I must be rambling," he smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name was Serena Richards, but long story short it's now Serena Hokkaido. I used to live in the states until a few weeks ago, now I live here," I returned

"Was your name change due to divorce"?

"No, I wish," I grimaced.

As we walked down the hall, I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and found Tamaki, Mori, Honey, The twins; Hikaru and Kaoru and Haruhi. Staring at me all with confused looks on their face. I quickly turned my head around to find Makoto waiting for me at my locker a smile plastered on his face.

**Tamaki's POV:**

I had taken to watching over Serena, for Kyoya's sake. From the looks of it, she didn't need it. She was attractive but Haruhi is the only girl for me. From the looks of things, Serena had gotten over Kyoya pretty quickly; he wasn't going to like this.

In music class, Serena kept going on about some guy my dad had her find, his name I believe was Lysander. Huh, never heard of that guy before. All I really wanted to do was finish this class so I could get to my Haruhi. I received my assignment along with Mori and Serena. I was even shocked to see Mori in my music class… strange; I never knew he played an instrument.

I locked myself in the music room. I buried my self for an hour in my music. I loved the feeling of the ivories under my fingers. I dove into the song, it sounded like random notes. I played smoother and quicker. The melody dived and dipped, changed and changed again. It was exciting and fluid. I pounded harder on the keys making the sound echo throughout the room. I was in my own world again; I was lost in the musical chaos that I never wanted to leave, until the bell rang. I was going to have to perform this piece. I wasn't too thrilled about it but it was an infectious number.

When my name was called, I walked to the front of the room; girls swooned as I passed. I was used to the attention but it still perturbed me that these girls never understood or grasped reality. I sighed. I turned to give Serena and Mori a nervous smile. My smile was returned with their silent encouragement.

I took my place and launch into starting bars; I played it in the manner of how I finished in the practice room. I was lost again in my world. The piano, the one joy they could never take away from me. It was my escape and mine to call. I looked into the faces of my classmates. They stared in awe; I knew I was good. I caught sight of Mori and Serena. Serena looked the same way I felt. She and I were able to lose ourselves' in our passions. She understood and for that I was glad. I drew my eyes to the other side of the room and saw a silver haired boy in Victorian garb, he was grinning. He was strange looking but I paid no mind to him. I would soon be done with song and I wasn't ready for it. I closed the song with a quick flourish and a final cord. Girls cheered while others clapped. Mori and Serena nodded in quiet approval, which was all I need the applause of my friends.

I soon realized that it was Serena's turn next. I looked to her, to find her stunned. Well, I wished her luck and nudged her out of her seat. She stumbled but quickly caught herself. Her pianist sat down. The way he looked at her made me uneasy, and I could tell he made her uneasy. She was probably just nervous.

Serena was nervous.. She began singing it this soft delicate bird like voice. It soft and sweet, until a bar later she was building the strength in her voice. Her voice became this passionate lullaby. It was strong, powerful and all Serena.

The boy with the silver hair leaned forward word, catching her eye. Her attention became focused solely on him. All I felt from her was love from this song. The way the boy was responding to her, he was willing to give her the love she needed. My heart broke for Kyoya. Serena finished and returned to us, speechless. I tuned her out the rest of class, I later found her sitting with the boy at this point, Kyoya stood no chance.

Class ended and I found her walking with the boy.

A few short minutes later, I was joined by the rest of my hosts; minus Kyoya, whom he was probably already at the clubroom.

"Mommies not going to like this, is he," Hikaru asked.

"No, not at all. He has beating himself up for what he did to Serena. Frankly, I think he deserves it" I knew I was being cruel, but it was the truth.

"Should we tell him about her or let him find out on his own" Kaoru intoned.

"We should tell him when the time is right, until then, no" I answered.

"She really likes him, huh Tama-chan" Honey quipped.

"And from what I can tell, he really likes her too" I observed.

I knew she caught sight of us, but I was told to watch after her, I was just doing my job.

"Let's get to the room, everyone. We mustn't be late, we have ladies to entertain" I quickly changed the subject.


	10. Chapter 10: A Touch and A Kiss

**Sorry, I took so long to get this chapter out! I was struggling with ideas and new plot twist.**

**I do not own MCL or OHSHC!**

**Inspiration came from the music of George Gershwin and Neon Trees.**

**I am going in a different direction with this story; hope you like the slight change.**

**Chapter 10: A Touch, A Kiss, And A Breakdown.**

**Makoto's POV:**

I saw her walking towards me, her hand in another's. She looked lost in him. I wished she looked at me like that, no matter what someone else is already winning her over. Once she spots me, she drops his hand and runs full blast at me. She throws her arms around my neck. I melt. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on.

"Oh Ko, you'll never guess what I have to do as my punishment for skipping," she giggles.

"What's the verdict; I hope its not too bad, " I chuckle at her giddiness.

" I got my schedule changed, so that the first half of class I am going to be dancing as much as I want! I can't be on the dance team, but I'll get to perform with Lysander. OH! I almost forgot, Makoto, this is Lysander. Lysander this is my best friend Makoto.

_I was just friend zoned_. _Damn the world._

"Pleasure," Lysander says reaching forward to shake my hand.

_This guy had such freaky eye colors. They are Green and gold; that is just too freaking weird._

"Same" I respond. The guy seems nice enough. "So what are you guys going to perform," I continue.

"That's what we are hoping to figure out this evening. She is coming to meet the guys and practice with us," he replies.

"Sweet, well I gotta ask, what's with the period get-up? It looks good; but why," I asked. Serena shoots me these "that's-so-rude" looks, but I have a feeling she is dying to know too.

"Well, I have always had a passion for the Victorian era. I love the clothes, the music, and the style, but mostly the music. My brother is the same way, but with clothes. He got this great idea to design an entire line for himself, his girlfriend and I," he says indifferently.

"It looks good on you," I reply.

_My God, you look like a whack-job_.

"Well, Serena we better get going, Nate gets pissed when practice doesn't start on time and we are running a little late. It was nice to meet you Makoto," Lysander smiles.

"You too man. Have fun Serena, text me later and let me know how it went, " I say as the two of them turn to walk away.

"I will. Good luck at practice! Miss you!" she exclaims from down the hall.

_I miss you more. _

My heart aches a little. I can't deny, the two of them together look good.

**Serena's POV:**

Makoto is so wonderful to me; I should do something nice for him. Like take him to a soccer or baseball game. He really does deserve it. We wandered through a maze of halls. I never really realized that Ouran was this massive. I mean, I knew it was big, but not this big.

We spoke very little on our journey, but when we did, it was about our likes and dislikes, favorite colors and hobbies. Lysander was a man of few words, but when he spoke, his words spoke volumes. Every word he uttered sounded like poetry. Lysander had me hanging on his every word.

"Are we there yet," I mock whined, adding a sigh for extra effect.

"Almost there Serena, I promise when we finish we can get ice cream," he chuckled turning and smiling at me guiding me down the halls.

"Hold on a second, you have something stuck in your hair" he said nonchalantly stopping, and turning towards me.

"Oh…okay," I turned and faced him.

Slowly he brought his hand up to my face. He took his hand and gently brought his finger across my jaw line. I closed my eyes. As I felt him pulled the object from my hair, he had managed to cup my face with his other hand. I felt my face flushed. I slowly open my eyes to find him studying me, his hand still cupping my face. The smooth movement of his hand; cause a small moan to escape. I quickly bit my lip silencing any more sounds. A small smile played on his lips. His eyes narrowed in amusement.

_Oh my God, he is going to kiss me…_

I closed my eyes waiting for the kiss I was longing for…but it never came.

He by passed my lips, his lips close to my ear his breath; trigger another small moan. He was teasing me!

He smells like peppermint, soap… and something familiar. Something wonderful and that only he could smell like. It was intoxicating and it drove me wild on the inside. I dug my fingers into my dress to keep from running my fingers through his hair. I opened my eyes; my breath I had noticed, was shallow and deep in my lungs. His body was only a few inches from mine.

"You had a feather stuck in your. I got it out," he whispered into my ear. His voice was thick with want but I knew he was fighting it back.

"Thank-you. You are truly a gentlemen," I whispered into his neck, " We better get a move on then, don't want to keep Nate waiting". I pulled away and smiled a sly grin.

"Your right, we mustn't keep them waiting," he had this shitty little grin on his face.

It wasn't long before we came to a little wooden door. Lysander stepped before me to open the door. Holding it open, I walked past him; ahead of me was a huge room.

_The acoustics must be amazing in here. There is a stage and everything! _

I couldn't contain myself; there was room to activities, my kind of activities! I wandered around the room in amazement until I heard a voice ring out:

"Who the hell are you," and arrogant voice echoed from the stage.

" I could ask you the same thing," I snap back.

A boy with flaming red hair stepped from behind stage, he was carrying a pitch black Gibson over his shoulder. His guitar strap had the name Castiel embroidered into it. He stormed his way over to me. Stopping a few from me, I decided to close the distance between us. I spotted Lysander watching from a distance. He looked curious about the situation about to unfold.

"What are you doing here? You need to leave, NO GIRLS ALLOWED," he snapped.

'Wow, mature aren't we," I giggled.

"Don't laugh at me, I am being serious,"

"Castiel, right? My name is Serena, it is a pleasure to meet you" I extend my hand, waiting for a handshake. "So where can a girl change her clothes around here, this uniform is killing me," I giggle.

"Backstage, there are a few dressing rooms back there that you can use. My name is Nate by the way, a pleasure to meet you. Please ignore Cas, he can be rude sometimes," a smiling blond hair boy said behind a drum set.

"Thank you," I direct to Nate "Oh Cas, next time be more polite, you never know who you might run into," I say kissing his cheek and walking back towards the dressing room.

His hand flew to his cheek, his face began to flush, and I giggled. I turned to see Lysander in a deep discussion with Cas. I bet he was in trouble.

"Could you show me the way," I asked Nate.

"Sure they are just right around this corner. So, can I ask what are you doing here," Nate questioned.

"Ask Lysander, he can give you the 4-1-1 while I change," I said kindly.

"Okay, don't take too long," he scolded.

"I won't, Girl scouts honor," I said giving him the Girl Scout sign.

I closed the door, and a few minutes later I emerged in a pair of black yoga shorts and a soft blue tank top. I knew this would make my eyes pop, but I was comfortable and ready to go. My tennis shoes squeaked against the stage's floor. I pulled my hair out of its bun, letting my wavy hair cascade over my shoulders.

"Holy shit," Cas muttered.

"Ah Serena are you ready, we were going to warm up, would you mind waiting a little," Lysander asked, his eyes tried to stay focused on mine.

"That is fine, I'll be down here," I said hopping down off the stage.

As the boys warmed up, I decided to do a little warming up of my own. I sat down on the polished hard wood floors, attempting to shake the stiffness from my joints.

_There, that's more like it; my legs feel so much better._

"Hey Serena, are you ready," Lysander called from the stage.

"Yeah, coming," I hurried towards the stage, finding a staircase on the left side of the stage.

"This is where the concert is going to be held," Lysander explained "With your help, we could win it,"

"Well, we need a song to do that though," Cas had snapped.

"I know, we need to decide before we do anything else," Nate urged.

"I agree with Nate, lets try a few pieces and see how it goes," I said.

"Good idea, we can practice while trying to find what works for us," Lysander agreed.

With that, we began our night with the song "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men.

**Kyoya's POV:**

"You're late," I snapped. I was calculating the budget out for next week on my MacBook Pro.

"Only by like five minutes," the twins chorused. 'What has gotten into you," they asked.

"Nothing that concerns you two. I have had a rough first day, and I just want it to end," I said, my eyes never leaving the screen as I answered them.

"Are the ladies here yet," Tamaki asked.

"You got lucky, I don't know what is holding them up. We might have to skip today's theme. Without knowledge of when they will be here, there is no time to change or set up," I snapped.

"We are sorry Kyo-chan, aren't we Takashi," Honey muttered.

"Yeah," muttered Mori.

"Well, lets get ready at least, even if we aren't in costume, we should look normal to them. No frills." Haruhi smiled.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE SPENT FOR TODAY'S THEME," I yelled, "We wasted a good amount of the budget to be able to put it on," I said lowering my voice but still maintaining my ferocity.

"You don't have to yell at her Kyoya. Just because you had an awful day doesn't mean you have to take it out on others," Tamaki whispered, I had made him mad.

"Well, this isn't my fault. I was here on time; I was ready. Where were you? Huh, what was so important that made you late," I stammered.

"It is none of your business, plus, we decided to take our time getting here," he said calmly.

He was hiding something from me. I knew it. Tamaki is always on time, no matter what he was always a few minutes early or arrived right on the dot. This had to something really important if he was hiding it from me.

"I know your hiding something from me Tamaki," I say. I stride over to where he is standing.

"What are you hiding from me that is so bad? Honestly, I can take it," I mutter.

I place my arm on Tamaki's shoulder. He turns to look at me. I can tell from the look on his face that it is killing him. Either it is really bad or something so small that won't even matter to me. Either way, I need to remain calm for his sake, no matter what the outcome.

"Well, Kyoya, you know how you asked me to watch over Serena on her first day," he stammers.

"Yeah… go on," I urge.

"Well, I did and she is hanging out with this guy named Lysander. She seems to really like him. And he seems like he likes her too," He said biting his lip.

"We were watching them together. He had her hand in his. I am sorry, we weren't sure if we should tell you or not. You have been a mess since the incident. And well personally, you look like shit." Haruhi finished.

I sank into the nearest chair, my head dropped into my hands. I had to…no I needed to go home.

"Leave, go. You need to get out of her and as far away as possible for today. Go home and go to sleep. We can handle ourselves for one day without you," Tamaki said. He bent down to reach my level.

"You need to rest," he continued.

'I can't leave, Jade is coming I promised her. She has something against Serena, you need to watch her," I stutter.

"My cousin? Well, she is kind of crazy, mean even as a young girl, you could tell she was always a few screws loose," Tamaki smirked.

I decided not to tell Tamaki about the phone call I received after Jade left the room. For some reason, staying and making Jade happy seemed like a better decision then going home, or searching for Serena. This ensured everyone's safety.

"I need to stay. It is best for the club and I, if I remain here. I will only have one guest today, and that shall be Miss. Jade," I said calmly. I felt sick just uttering those words.

Swear, I could have walked around naked except for a ten gallon hat, a gold buckle and belt, and a pair of boots, I would have gotten more sane looks.

"Are you sure Kyoya-sempai," the twins asked. The twins exchanged looks of concern.

"Yes, I am positive. Well, what are we waiting for, lets open the doors and let the ladies in," I said faking a smile for the host and myself.

"As you wish Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi bowed and moved to open the doors.

As soon as the doors were opened, a flood of girls came rushing in, trampling Haruhi in the process.

"Oh man, are you okay," Hikaru said. The twins said rushing to her side, both trying to cradle her in their arms. "You need to be more careful, you are so delicate, it would be a shame if you were to

get hurt," Kaoru purred.

"I am fine guys really, you can let me go," Haruhi said brushing dirt off her body. I ignored the same old incest act they put on for the ladies.

"YOU HEARD HER, LET HER GO YOU TWO," Tamaki shouted. I swore, I saw steam stream out of his ears. Everything seemed like it was back to the way it was, normal and repetitive; the way I liked it.

"Is this seat occupied," a voice asked.

I turned to look at the face that produced the voice. As I turned, I found myself looking into the eyes of psycho hell; Jade.


	11. Chapter 11: Finally

**Sorry, I took so long to get this chapter out! I was struggling with ideas and new plot twist.**

**I do not own MCL or OHSHC!**

**Inspiration came from the music of Sky Sailing.**

**I am going in a different direction with this story; hope you like the slight change.**

**Chapter 11: Finally.**

**Lysander's POV:**

"None of these songs are working," Cas complained. We all groaned in reply.

"Cas, chill please. We just need to work harder," I soothed.

"She needs to leave, honestly we were better off with just the three of us. She has to go," he continued.

"Cas, that's not very nice. Serena is adding a little more to us. Plus she has to do this as part of her punishment. Let's make it a little fun for her. She is trying," I urged.

" Maybe we should take a break. Get away from each other. I think that's what we need," She whispered.

"I think Serena has the right idea," Nate said.

"Would it be all right if I stayed in here, I wanna work on my vocals, is that okay," she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine? You want any help," I asked. I was praying she said yes, I would do anything to have some alone time with her. She was everything I dreamed of. After that moment we shared in the hall, I couldn't deny the electricity between us. I smiled just thinking about it.

"No thanks," she smiled, "Hey what's with the grin," she asked. She was giving me this side-ways glance.

"Oh, nothing," I said quickly, "Nothing at all,"

"Okay, well see you in ten," she said.

I turned to walk off stage and she began playing with the microphone. Cas and Nate had departed out the side door, a while before me. I needed time to think, Serena keeps making me weak. Girlie, I know but no girl has ever made me feel like there was something more to life then just music. She was passionate, beautiful, witty, and most of all compassionate. I mean any girl that could shut Cas up, was a winner to me.

I had made my way across the gym and out the side door that lead to a courtyard. It was getting dark; the sun was casting this beautiful red orange glow across the land.

"So, Lysander we might not be able to perform. We suck and adding Serena makes us suck even more," Cas storms across the grass. I decided to sit down on a bench in front of a small fountain.

"Cas, knock it off. Serena is doing fine, you need to chill," Nate said, "You don't have to attack him," he continued.

"Cas, please, we can do this, if there was just some way we could buy more time. I mean we have the talent. We just need the time," I countered.

"Fine, I will give her another chance, but she is brining us down," he muttered.

"Hey, do you hear that, its singing," I asked," It's faint, but I can hear it".

"I can hear music too," Nate chimed.

"Where do you think it's coming from? Isn't Serena still in there, it could be her," Nate asked.

"I can't be her, she sings well, but not like this. Want to go check it out, Scooby-Doo style," I chuckled.

"ROT ROW RAGGY," Castiel joked.

" Come on guys, let's go look," I laughed.

We gather our things up and headed inside. Instead of taking the way we came out, we decided to take the entrance that lead to backstage. Quietly, we snuck back into the auditorium. The sound was becoming clearer and wonderful sounding. It sounded like something you would hear off of Broadway or Show tunes of some sort. The voice continued singing.

"Quiet, we don't want to scare off whoever is singing," Nate whispered.

"I didn't say anything," Castiel snapped, giving Nate a hard shove.

"Knock it off now, both of you," I hissed.

The music became louder and the singing clear and strong. There voice matched the emotion and anger of the song it was perfect. If only there was a male part to match it. I could move Serena to like organizing this event. Whoever this person was, I wanted their voice.

I came around the corner, and stopped dead in my tracks. I should have known better, but I was oblivious to it. Serena was up on stage. She was singing her real heart out. But why not really show people what she could do. She was humble and modest; naturally good at everything she put her mind too.

"Who is it," Nate asked.

"Is it some old hag," Cas laughed, the two walking up behind me.

"Not even close," I whispered. Nate and Cas walked in front of me.

"What the… she has been holding out on us," Cas stormed towards the stage, locating the sound system and shutting it off.

"Cas…NO," we screamed, but there was no stopping Cas.

"What the," I hear Serena gasp.

"YOU…YOU…Bit...," before he could finish his sentence, Nate came up from behind and plowed him over.

"Don't you ever call her or any women a bitch," Nate hissed. I had raced to Serena's side.

"You okay? You have been hiding something haven't you," I asked, "Wanna talk about it," I offered.

"Maybe later, it is getting late. I need to be getting home," she looked upset.

"Ill drive you home, okay, it's too late to be out by yourself walking. I'll get you home safely," I smile.

"Thanks, I told my parents I would be home late, so they won't be worrying," she returned my smile.

"Nate, get off Cas. Practice is done, let's meet tomorrow, same time and place; it's seven o'clock. Lets go," I yelled at the two of them.

"I wanna talk to about that voice of yours later," I smirk at her.

"Is that all you like about me; my voice, you make me feel so objectified," She giggled, "You make me feel like Ariel form the Disney movie "The Little Mermaid,"

" Ariel has nothing on you, and no, there are other things that I like about you, your just going to have to find out later," I teased.

"Let's get you home," I say. She smiles at me like someone she could possibly be with. I saw how she smiled at Makoto, Cas and Nate, all like a bother. Maybe I am someone special to her. As we walked out to my little red Fiat, I couldn't help but smile at the fact I was going to be the one to take her home.

**Kyoya's POV**

Host Club was beyond painful. Jade wouldn't allow anyone to see me but her. If it put Serena out of danger, I was fine. No, I was not fine, she found someone else and I had two crazies on my tail.

"_Life if really freaking awesome,"_ I thought.

The others except Tamaki and I had left awhile ago. Each Host had left to go home and spend with their families and loved ones. Tamaki and I became close cause we came from broken families. Tamaki had gone without a real mother; I had no real father. We always looked out for each other.

"Hey, you ready to leave," Tamaki asked me.

"Almost, I am finishing up the calculations for next weeks plans. I need to get this into the board by tomorrow for approval," I replied.

"So, how was our beloved Jade today," he jested.

"As crazy as usual, she has a real hatred for Serena. No matter how many times I tried to change the subject, she somehow managed to bring her back into it," I said looking worried.

"You think Jade would be able to harm her, maybe we should take part in that showcase, that guy Lysander is holding. You can get close to both Serena and Jade," he mused.

I raised my eyes from my screen to find him staring back at me.

"How, though, the showcase is at the end of the week," I sighed.

"You apparently forget who my father is, Kyoya-sempai," he laughed.

"Okay, then what, we change the rules to make is so we watch them at all times," I asked.

"I may not be God, but I am a magic man," he laughed.

"Tamaki Suoh, you scare me sometimes," I laughed.

"You should laugh more, it suits you," Tamaki said. I was taken by surprise; rarely anyone paid me any complement.

"Hey, lets go home. It's almost seven. They are going to close the school up soon," I said, "I'll get my driver to take us.

"Sounds good. Hey Kyoya," he asked gathering up his things and headed towards the door.

"Yeah, what's wrong," I replied following suit.

"Do you think Haruhi will ever like me as more then someone she has to work for," he asked as we walked down the halls towards the parking lot.

I thought about this for a while. We had reached my limo when I finally answered:

"Honestly, If I can't get my love life together, then I have no clue what to tell you," I said honestly as we got in the luxury car.

"Okay, I really do care about her," he said quietly as the care began to move.

` "The others and I can tell. You love her, I can tell that from you. When it comes Haruhi, I can't she is a girl and they are the most confusing species in the animal kingdom," I said comically.

"Yeah...," Tamaki said looking slightly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong," I asked our car passed a couple of students getting ready to leave. I paid no mind to them.

"Look to your left," he said in a whisper.

I looked in the direction Tamaki had pointed out. They were the same students I noticed before. I looked closer; it was Serena and a silver haired boy. My stomach had dropped. I watched as he opened the door to a little red car for her, she curtsied for him.

"Slow down a little please," I asked my driver.

"Yes sir," he said through the intercom.

Why, him? What did he have that I didn't. I am going to look this guy up, with that I tore out my laptop and got to it, but not before I watched him kiss her.

**Serena's POV:**

Lysander was honestly perfect, he was a gentlemen and respectful. I was surprised to see he drove a brand new, deep red Fiat. A long black sleek limo was coming, so we crossed before it was close enough to become a danger.

We made it across, but Lysander beat me to my car door. He lifted up the handle and slowly opened the door for me.

"Thank you," muttered to Lysander, blushing all the while. We had taken notice of the Limo now, slowly creeping along now behind us

"Hey, I think we are being watched," I say, ducking close to him. He is so close, and I smell the undesirable scent of him again.

"Wanna give them I show," he whispers in my ear.

I look up to find him inches away from my face again, the memory from the hallway flashed in my mind.

"One question," I asked stuttering.

"Anything," his eyes are level with mine. They are staring into my very being. I can't hid anything form him.

"Why didn't you kiss, back in the hallway; I wanted you too," I mummer

"Because, A: it was a test; and you passed and B: I want you to say I can. I want to kiss you too, but only if you allow me," he said sweetly.

"Please," I said looking into his eyes. With that, he slowly lowered his lips on to mine.

His hand slowly traced my jaw line has he kissed me. It finally came to rest under my chin, above my neck, his other hand slowly pulled me closer to home, coming to wrap around the small of my back. My hands wrapping around his neck, my fingers tangled themselves in his soft silver hair. It was like kissing an electric storm. He made me feel alive in the most wonderful way possible. I wanted more. He was sending currents throughout my body, every part of me wanted him in every way possible. He kissed my jaw, I shuttered in pleasure. My knees had gone weak.

"You are like music to me, " he said muffled into my neck. He was laying soft kisses on my neckline. I was struggling to keep my composure.

"I am," I said thickly. He had pulled away to look into my eyes again.

"Yes, when I first say you, I thought you couldn't be true, but you are. You voice is like a beautiful melody to my ears. I never want you to stop speaking, singing, anything. I know this is like all of the sudden but, I really do like you," he whispered

"Lysander, I feel the same way. Can we take our time though, then go from there," I smiled.

"Let me take you to dinner, tomorrow after practice," he gushed.

"I would love to, now lets get me home, "I laughed.

"Anything for that voice of yours," he laughed. Lysander had the most musical laughed; it was beautiful.

It wasn't a long drive to my house, but it was so short. My time with Lysander had ended. He shot out of the car and raced around to my door and opened it. As I stepped out of the car I gave him a lingering kiss goodnight.; I could still feel him on my lips as I crawled into bed. As I slowly closed my eyes, I heard a commotion outside my window. I walked over and saw the long limo from school stopped behind Lysander's Fiat. I ran out of my room and down my wing before my parents woke up and I dashed out the door. I stopped dead in my tracks to find Kyoya pressing Lysander up against his car.

"Serena, please go in side I got this," Lysander growled at Kyoya, trying to push him off.

"Quit lying, you're not good enough for her. She wouldn't save a boy like you. Why did you kiss her, a boy like you, she needs a real man." Kyoya laughed.

"Let him go, and get off my property. I don't care how powerful your family is. You are trespassing and assaulting someone I care very deeply about," I hissed, making my way towards the two of them. I watched as Kyoya's head slowly turned to the sound of my voice, his face fixed in a state if shock.

"I care about Lysander in a way you will never get from me, and Lysander is a man. You are a jealous boy that won't share his toys, and I for one am not your toy. Leave now, or face the wrath of my parents. Kyoya-sempai, I hate you and after this stunt you pulled, I will never forgive you," I said pulling my self up to full height.


	12. Chapter 12: As Time Passes

**Sorry, I took so long to get this chapter out! I was struggling with ideas and new plot twist.**

**Sorry it was brief! I am trying to fill make time pass a little faster!  
**

**I do not own MCL or OHSHC!**

**Inspiration came from the music of Imagine Dragons, We Are the In Crowd**

**The more you review, the faster I get chapters up! Love the reviews from everyone! Thanks every one. **

**Chapter 12: As Time Passes**

That night, Kyoya left with very little to say, but Serena knew she broke his heart, she felt awful but she had to move on. She knew it was cruel of her, but Kyoya was bad for her. After everything he put her threw, she could feel a small part of her heart coming undone. Serena still had feelings for him. This matter only complicated her life even more.

The Showcase had been pushed to the end of the month, due to Tamaki claiming that he and his host club were going to participate and need a great deal of time to practice.

"_It must be nice being the headmaster's son_," Serena thought.

The band had finally decided on a song to perform, they decided on the song "Kiss Me Again" by We are the In Crowd.

As the days leading up to the Showcase quickly flew by, Serena found herself falling more and more for Lysander. When she wasn't spending time with Makoto, Lysander or the band, she found herself in the company of Renga. These two unlikely girls became the best of friends. Serena's POV:

Renga was just the kind of friend I needed. She was fun, smart, but a little well, outrageous. She wasn't ashamed of going big, just to get her way. Her father was a medical mogul that relied on both Kyoya and my father's money and support. She had warm honey blond hair, and a bold personality.

"Do you think Lysander and I are good for each other," I asked. It was a Saturday afternoon. We had class and practice off. Renga didn't have her club meeting that she always kept trying to drag me to. I know I promised her but I was always too busy to join her. We decided to have lunch at a little hole in the wall restaurant.

"Serena, you need to forget about Kyoya. I went through the same thing you did. Kyoya is cold and cruel, you found someone that thinks the world of you. Don't second guess it," Renga said taking a sip of her blueberry and coconut smoothie.

"I know, I don't plan on ever seeing him again. I just want to know if you think Lysander is right for me. We have spent so much time together these past few days. We haven't talked about dating since when he kissed me, and that was a while ago," I wondered. I wasn't whining about trivial things, I was just confused.

"Why don't you just ask? I mean seriously, why moan about it, when you can do something about it? Gosh, Siri," she deadpanned.

_Maybe I was whining. What happened to me? I never used to be this self centered, whiney, or so concerned about what boys thought of me. When have I ever cared when a boy was going to kiss me or not! I lost who I was, or used to be. I always had my feet planted firmly on the ground. I have been doing a horrible job keeping in touch with my old family and that needs to change as well. It is almost been a month since I moved, and I have become a snobby rich whiny slut. I need to bring back the "real me". _

"You know what Ren, you helped me realize a lot about myself. There has been a lot bothering me and well…um…you really brought it to light. Thanks, you are a great friend," I said. I took along sip of my watermelon and strawberry smoothie.

"Well, I must say, I am pretty amazing huh," she gloated.

"Don't let it all go to your head," I laughed.

" So, how are your friends back in America? You haven't mentioned them once since you came here. I was wondering if you were a loner back in the States and that's why you moved here," She asked.

"You know what, I should speak to them. I am such a horrible person." I sighed dropping my head on the table.

"Oh please, don't cause a scene, we are in public," she whispered.

"Sorry," I picked my head off the table.

"Come on, you got a few things you gotta do. Starting with talking to your friends and family, Lysander can wait. Family comes first," Renga chided finishing off her drink and raising to throw it away in a near by recycling bin.

I followed suit and from there we walked the length of the promenade. Sparkly little shops lined streets, enticing locals and tourist to come visit their little worlds. Once and awhile we wandered into a shop, our hands still empty of bags.

**Kyoya's POV:**

"No offense Tamaki, but what the hell are we doing for this damn Showcase," I said threw gritted teeth.

" We have tried everything but hiring look a-likes to do this for us," Haruhi muttered.

" You're so smart Haruhi," the twins purred in unison, " You are just too cute when you use that brain of yours,".

"Leave her alone, she doesn't like you two. God you two are too creepy for words," Tamaki screamed at them. His face began to turn a deep red, giving away his true feelings.

"You know what you guys, keep it up, I like the compliments," Haruhi directed at Tamaki through accusing eyes.

I could tell she was waiting to hear him say why he wanted them to really stop, but the words never came. In the game of love, Tamaki was failing miserably. He wandered over to a cushy wingback chair and crumbled down on it. I could tell he was spent or just tired of displaying his affection for someone and having her ignore it completely. I knew how he felt.

"Why don't we meet tomorrow afternoon, I'll come up with something, and we can talk about and try it our tomorrow. For now just go home. Practice is dismissed," he huffed.

"Don't worry Tama-chan, we won't let you down, right Mori," Hunny smiled up at best friend.

"Mmmmhmmm," he answered as they left the room

"Where are we meeting tomorrow boss," the twins chorused. They had paused by the door to gain further instructions, then turned and left.

" Tomorrow we will meet here again. I'll get the keys and we can meet her at two in the afternoon," he said smiling it was a strained smile but he meant it with all his heart.

" We'll be here. I'll make lunch for everyone, tomorrow, my treat, " Haruhi chimed in while leaving the room.

Everyone had gone their separate ways except Tamaki and I. We took advantage of the silence and managed to get a bit of our work done. I on my budget crunching and Tamaki on homework he had been assigned. We remained in this welcoming silence for a good half hour till Tamaki spoke up;

"Will I ever say how I truly feel to her," he whispered to me.

" Someday, you are just afraid of rejection. You are surrounded by women who willingly throw themselves at you on a daily bases, you have never felt real rejection," I said still staring at my computer screen.

" Yeah, what about you and Serena," he said a little angrily. "Have you ever told her how you felt about her," he continued.

_At the mention of her name, my blood began to boil and my heart sank. I was beginning to rue and despise reality. In my dreams, she was mine and I was hers, sleep began to become my safe haven._

"I did, and look what happened, she is falling for another guy. One with silver and hair and creepy eyes," I muttered.

"Well, do something then," He retorted.

"I did," from there, I told him about the call and what I did at Serena's house.

" Well, Looks like you got a lot on your plate, and your going to need some help. I will help you," he smiled.


	13. Chapter 13: Shatter

**I would like t****o thank everyone for the reviews! Because you guys review right after I post it, I am going to give you a super long juicy chapter!**

**My inspiration came from **_**Passion Pits**_** new album and **_**The Wanted**_

**I do not own OHSHC or MCL. **

**Enjoy my little ones!**

**Chapter 13: Shatter. **

**Lysander's POV:**

"So, we have like two more days till this Showcase, do you think we're ready for this," Nate shouted from behind his drum set.

"Wow, you have no faith in us, huh. You think people are going to boo us off the stage," Cas asked back. This pettiness really was beginning to piss me off. I knew it was all due to nerves, but it

really needed to stop.

"Well, I think we have this thing in the bag," Nate smiled.

"Aren't we just Mr. Silver-lining? Oh, by the way, Lys where is your girlfriend? She was supposed to be here like 30 minutes ago," Cas bitched. He began to mindlessly pick cords out on his black Fender.

I briefly talked to her today; we had been practicing in music class, never getting a chance to talk and Serena said she would be late for today's practice. I hung out with her a few times after school once and awhile, but I wanted to take my time. Every since that night with Kyoya, I have been kind of… avoiding talking about the beef between he and I which means, I am avoiding her. I want her to see me as someone she can rely on to protect her, not the other way around. I couldn't defend myself against some skinny rich nerd, all because he threatened to tell her who I really am or more like where I came from. I want to be the one.

" I am so sorry! I was only supposed to be ten minutes late but my mother wanted to do some last minute alterations," Serena said bursting through the heavy oak doors, her aims laden

with garment bags.

"What cha got for us Princess," Castiel teased from the stage.

I jumped down from the stage and intercepted her in the middle. She flashed me her heart-melting smile, but something else flashed in her eyes; was it disappointment? I didn't felt better about everything that was going on.

_She seriously has no clue what she does to me. Her every movement drives me wild. I just can't face her. _

"This one is for you. Try it on and let me know how it fits," she said thrusting a bag out to me.

"Thanks Serena. Yo-u-u didn't have to do it… I mean this," I stammered. I hoped she knew I was just thanking her for other things.

"I wanted to. I care about yo… I mean the band. I wanted us to look good. Since my mom is a designer, she made them to fit each of our styles but we all look the same," she said shyly.

"Well, she didn't have too, my brother…"I began to say but she cut me off.

"I know, your brother Leigh is a designer. I told my mother and she went to him. She loves your brothers style, with that she wants to make him a household name now and part of her team.

"She did what," I was so shocked, after everything I put her through with Kyoya, she helps my family out. Tears slowly began to trail down my face.

Please don't let her see; don't let her see me cry, oh God please. Shit, she did. I watched as she slowly walked towards me, her hand out stretched. Her open palm whipped away a few tears but she never took her hand away. In a moment her hand retreated back down to her mint green lace shorts.

"My mother loves your brother's sense of style, he is designing her spring line," she continued.

"You are truly wonderful," I said as she turned to hand out the other two bags.

"Wait, Serena come back here. I need to talk to you, " I yelled to her.

She turned around to face me, her eyes shown brightly and questioned my actions.

_When you fall Serena, I will be there to catch you. _

**Serena's POV**

I turn around to face Lys, his two toned eyes pleaded, no begged me to listen and hear him out.

"Yes," I answered.

"Serena, I have been avoiding you. I know it sounds harsh but its all for a good reason," he said. My heart began to ache, a slow throbbing ache. I began to walk away, I didn't want to hear him finish.

"Stop, come back here…I… have been avoiding you because of that, damn rich bastard Kyoya," he rushed. I stopped in my tracks; he continued:

"I want to make you feel safe," his voice coming closer and closer.

"I want to protect you, not you protect me," he was now whispering in my ear, " I want you to look up to me. I want to be your home, your safe haven," his arms wrapped around my waist, his face was buried in my hair.

"I am sorry. Sorry for hurting you and being distant," he whispered, "I am sorry for causing you so much pain and confusion

"It's okay Lys, you had nothing to worry about, I knew you would eventually say something. I was willing to wait," I soothed. I leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. Just as quickly, I left him standing there, I wasn't

going to let him off that easily.

I had quickly given out the last two outfits. I was excited to see how the clothes came out. Leigh and my mother kept this surprise really under wraps. I laughed at the thought of Leigh and my mother trying to keep me out of her office and the lengths she went to keep it so.

After a quick out fit change, we were all suited up and ready to for our first dress rehearsal. We had taken the stage admiring the work that Lys' brother and my mother had done. Each person had a costume that reflected our own personal styles but complemented each other.

"All right ladies, let's start practice," Castiel's voice rang over our voices and throughout the auditorium.

"READY? 5-6-7-8,"Nate tapped out a beat and we plunged into our song.

Our chemistry was perfect, we fed off each other's excitement and adrenaline. Verse after verse we gave our all to that song. I need to figure out ways to interact with the crowed and the other members of the band.

I danced over to watch Cas during his solo, his fingers slid up and down the neck of his Fender so quickly, it gave the appearance he was barely striking the cords. I smiled at him, singing all the while. I twirled over to Nate, pounding out the heartbeat of our song. He beamed at me, enjoying the world he beat out around him. I found my way back to the front of the stage, Lysander facing me to finish the song. We found ourselves blushing at each other like fools. The final cord sounded and we nailed our final note.

"I think we got this show in the bag," Cas bragged.

"Let's not get a big head. There is a few things we can improve on," Lysander scolded, grinning all the while. His smile was infectious; I couldn't help but smile along with him.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here," a voice echoed from the back of the gym. The stage lights had been turned on an my visibility of the gym had been strained, but I knew that voice anywhere. Jade.

_What the is she doing here? How did she find us? _

My mind began to race, until suddenly it just…turned off. I mean "lights off and no ones home " turned off. I slowly came to reality, suddenly realizing she was standing right in my face. Her pungent perfume poisoned my nose; I forced back the dry heaving that made its way up my throat.

"Well Serena, look at you surrounded talent, excluding you that is," he snide remake was topped off by her evil laughter.

I saw the look of disgust on Lysander, Castiel, and Nate faces' as they watched Jade circle me like the vulture she was. Her eyes flicked from me, coming to rest on Lysander. My inner bitch-dar began to alarm.

"Hello, who might you," Jade purred to Lysander, her hand stroking his chest. The intimate gesture made my blood boil like lava in my veins.

**Lysander's POV:**

_She knows damn well who I am. I can't bring my self to look at Serena. I can feel her eyes glaring into me. Shit, shit, and triple shit. Before I know it, the words escape from my lips:_

"You know damn well, who I am," I say through clenched teeth. Serena says nothing, I don't know if I should ignore it or be frightened by her silence.

"Well Lys; why don't you tell your friends what I was or am too you," Jade laid on sweetly. Her body is now pressed into mine. I muster the courage needed to look Serena in the eye; I soon regret it. What I see breaks my

heart, her blue eyes filled with tears. She is holding herself, while my arms stay dead at my sides. I want to throw Jade off me but I can't, I betrayed Serena yet again.

"You know what Jade, you are ruining our practice, so why don't you just scram," Cas hissed moving to Serena's side.

"I agree with Cas, you really should leave," Nate said, his arms draping over Serena's shoulders.

"Tell them, Lysander. Tell them the truth," she hisses into my ear.

"Jade and I used to be an item. We broke up just recently," I struggle to force out. I watch as Serena's face drops and she turns and walks out the back exit. She didn't run, no she walked slowly, sobbing the entire way, taking my heart with her. Again, I couldn't protect her like I wanted too.

Y_ES I CHEATED ON JADE TO BE WITH SERENA, AND SHE REALIZED IT._ _ Oh Serena, please come back. I was so worried about her finding out who I was, when I didn't realize that this could have been worse. _

"Dude, that's low. I know I give Serena a hard time but she doesn't deserve that," Cas says snidely.

"Lysander, you really screwed up," Nate says silently turning to go look for Serena.

I turn to find Jade; walking out the gym doors, her work here was done. I dropped to my knees. I lost everything, my Serena.

**JADE'S POV**

_Mission accomplished_.

I enjoyed listening to the sound of my expensive hush money heels click-clack off the polished oak floors. My eyes scanned the dark halls and rooms for my familiar face. I rounded a corner and almost ran into the man I had been searching for; Kyoya.

"Well, did you tear the happy couple apart? Bonus cash if you tore the band up," he smiled. His glasses glaring over and hiding his eyes his stormy dark eyes.

"Yes my sweet, I did as you instructed. Thank you for the tip off that he was cheating, even though we broke up the night they kissed. Though , I must say I had cheated on him plenty while we were together, he was just too nice," I laugh.

"Very good, now will you give me my reward," she asked.

"Fine, let's go to dinner," I breath and usher out the door into the chilly night air. In the distance, I heard a soft, faint sobbing. I knew who it was and my soul seemed to shatter.


	14. Chapter 14:BARRELS BEWARE!

Dear Reviewers,

**After reading my reviews, I have a few things I, the Author would like to say:**

I appreciate the comments you leave on my story. It means so much to me

that you take the time out of your lives to read my story. I take the time out of

my busy college life to create something that you, the reader might enjoy.

is a fine line between constructive criticism and being just plain rude. It

is a FAN FICTION. I am a fan and this is my fiction. Take it or leave it. I am not

forcing you to read this story. If something doesn't go along with the original

Ouran High School HOST Club, I don't care. I put up a disclaimer at the

beginning of every chapter letting you know I don't own said anime or My

Candy Love.

3. If you read my story the first time and didn't like it, chances are you're not

going to like it the second time you decide to read it. I wrote this because I

wanted to share it with everyone.

4. I know I wrote the story to be super fluffy and typical. I know, I did it on

purpose. And if you look at all types of media today (even literature), they are

all alike in some way or another (News Flash: MOST AUTHORS COPY ONE

ANOTHER...SHOCKER).

5. I wrote this story so people could escape the crap of everyday life. I wanted

this story to be fun and none serious. I don't care if you hate or dislike my

story, I am doing this for my enjoyment. Your approval is not needed. My

ideas are my ideas.

6. The people that have been loyal and supportive, Thank-You! You are the

people that encourage me to write more and post new chapters. Much love to

my followers. Stay true to yourselves and don't let the BARRELS IN LIFE GET

YOU DOWN!


End file.
